Worlds Collide
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: James Diamond finds himself the interest of Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. And although he wants nothing to do with any of them, he finds that their worlds will soon collide whether he wants them to or not. *SLASH*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Are you sure that's him?" Logan asked, pointing towards none other than James Diamond.

He was known as the loner of the school. Mostly because he barely talked to anybody. Heck, from what everyone could tell, he didn't even have any friends.

"Yep, I'm positive." I said, even though in all honesty, it was more of a hunch.

"Really? And how 'positive' are you this time?" Carlos asked, getting a chuckle from Logan while I just glared at him.

"About ninety percent." I lied, getting up to head over to him. At least, I was until I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around to see that it was Logan.

"Dude, do you actually think that he wants anything to do with you after what you did to him?" He asked, giving me a look.

I felt a pang of guilt in my chest, as I always did when I was reminded of my past. Let's just say, when I was younger, I wasn't the friendliest person.

"Don't worry, I've got this." I assured them before heading over to James.

I know that I put up a brave front, but the truth was I was absolutely terrified. I didn't know if James knew about his power or not yet. And if he did, then there was a chance that I was in trouble. But I also knew that this was something that needed to be done.

"Um… hey." I said awkwardly, feeling even more nervous after seeing the glare that he was sending my way.

"What do you want?" He said, venom laced in his voice.

"I just want to talk." I said, putting my hands up in surrender to show him that I meant no harm.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you Knight!" He said grabbing his backpack so that he could leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, grabbing his wrist to keep him from leaving.

"What?! What could you possibly have to say to me?! You made me miserable all throughout my childhood and haven't spoken to me since so what could you possibly have to say to me?!" He asked, rather angrily I might add. But I couldn't blame him, and I felt my guilt increase at his words.

I let out a sigh, building up the strength for what I was about to do next. Making sure that I still had a grip on his wrist I made my move.

"_Calm down." _I said looking directly into his eyes, noticing them start to glaze over and become slightly unfocused , signaling that it was working.

I was getting ready to continue, but I was suddenly at a loss for words. I mean, what was I supposed to say?

'Oh hey, I know that I've been a huge jerk to you in the past but I've changed and I'm really sorry about everything I did to you. Oh! By the way, my friends and I are part of group of people with special powers and we need you to complete us.' Yeah, like that would go over well.

I was so busy trying to figure out what to see that I didn't notice when James' eyes started to become more focused.

"What, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, snatching his wrist away from my grasp.

"I wasn't-" I started, but I was cut off.

"Just stay away from me!" He yelled before running off.

_There's that guilt again. _I thought to myself.

I wanted nothing more than to follow him, but I knew that he probably didn't want to be anywhere near me. Especially right now.

"I thought you had it." I heard Logan's teasing voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Logan and Carlos standing directly behind me, not even bothering to hide the smirks that they had on their face.

"Shut up! I had it under control! I just..." I trailed off, trying to think of the best way to explain it.

"Failed miserably?" Carlos questioned as both he and Logan laughed and fist bumped at his joke. That is, until they noticed the glare that I was sending their way.

"So… what now?" Carlos asked, looking at both Logan and I.

"I don't know. I think I might have screwed everything up." I muttered, not feeling better in the slightest when I felt someone's hand rubbing comforting circles into my back. I looked up and noticed that it was Logan that was trying to comfort me.

"Look, don't give up yet. I'll try talking to him later." Logan assured me, a determined look on his face.

"And if that doesn't work?" I questioned.

"Then we'll figure something else out. Like you said, we need him. And even though he doesn't know it yet, he needs us."

"This getting way to weird." Carlos cut in, looking genuinely disturbed.

"What?" Logan and I questioned at the same time.

"Well, usually Kendall is the one comforting us, not the other way around." He pointed out.

"Well sometimes, even the strongest of people need support." Logan pointed out, making me smile a little in the process.

"Awww, our little Logie is all grown up." I teased, earning a playful punch to the shoulder in the process.

"Whatever." Logan chuckled. No matter how much he tried to hide it, I could tell that comment meant alto to him.

"He's right you know." Carlos added, sending Logan a warm smile.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, looking a little confused.

"Think about it, just a couple years ago, you were still the shy nerd that we grew up with and loved. Even when we found out about our powers you were a stick in the mud! No offense!" Carlos added quickly, making Logan and I chuckle.

"None taken Carlitos. I'm actually touched." Logan replied, failing miserably to hide the blush that was making its way onto his face.

I couldn't help but look between the two, not missing the looks that they were giving each other. I cleared my throat hoping to get their attention. They immediately turned towards me, their cheeks becoming even more red.

"Um… so yeah, I'll talk to James. See you guys later!" Logan said quickly before heading in the direction that James went.

"….Bye!" Carlos blurted out before running off in the opposite direction. I chuckled a little before taking out my phone to check the time. I still had a few minutes before lunch ended so I sat down and decided to wait until it was time to go to my next class.

**Done! So I know that there are alot of questions unanswered, but that's the way I wanted it. I didn't want to give too much away. Alot of questions will be answered over the course of the next few chapters. And a few will be answered later in the story. So I'm pretty sure you all can guess what Kendall's power is. You'll get to see what his other power, as well as what everyone else's powers are very soon! So what do you all think happened between Kendall and James and what are your thoughts on the characters so far? _Please _let me know in a review! Until next time!**

-Epically Obsessed


	2. Inception (Part I)

**A/N: Hey everybody! Before we get to the new chapter, I'd like to give a shoutout and say thank you to **winterschild11, xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx , LoveSparkle, CrazyKAMESFan13, Chey21 **and** annabellex2 **for reviewing the first chapter! I'd also like to thank everyone that has read, favorited, and followed this story! I was a little nervous about starting this since it's a little different from things I usually write, but I'm glad people are actually interested in this!**

**LoveSparkle: You'll find out soon! You just have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Chey21: Nope, they're not vampires. But that is a cool idea! Maybe I'll use that as inspiration for another story! ;) Love The Vampire Diaries by the way! **

**annabellex2: Interesting guess. You'll have to keep reading to see if you're right! :)**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Hope to see more reviews throughout the story! :) **

**All right, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Inception (Part I)**

**Logan P.O.V.**

As I made my way around yet another corner, I found myself starting to get annoyed.

I had been looking for James for the past ten minutes. I knew that he was supposed to be in study hall because I had it with him. I had checked the library to see if he was there but he was nowhere to be found.

I let out a sigh, deciding to give up on the search for now. I still had about ten minutes left of study hall so I just decided to head to the library and wait there until class was over.

I was shocked to see James sitting alone at his usual table when I walked in. I quickly made my way over to him.

"Hey." I said, contemplating if I should sit down or not. I quickly decided against it when I noticed the glare that he was giving me.

"What?" He snapped, anger evident in his voice.

"I was just wondering if we could talk…" I muttered, not feeling as confident as I did a few seconds ago.

"Let me guess, Kendall sent you? Look, I don't want anything to do with _any_ of you, so just leave me alone!" He yelled, gathering the attention of pretty much everyone in the library.

"Will you just hear-"

"No! Now just leave me alone!" He yelled, cutting me off as he grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the library.

I let out a nervous chuckle as I noticed all the people that were staring at me. I quickly left the library, wanting to get away from all the stares as quickly as possible. As soon as I was alone in the hallway, I pulled out my phone and sent Kendall a text.

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. History was definitely _not_ my favorite subject. I just found it kind of boring. I was sure Logan loved it though. Heck, he loved pretty much anything school related.

I decided to check my phone and was suprised to see a text from Logan.

_**We need to talk –L **_

I let out a frustrated groan as I started walking towards our regular meeting spot. I had a feeling that whatever it was that Logan wanted to talk about wasn't good.

It only took me about a minute to get to Logan, with Carlos showing up just seconds after.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Well, I talked to James…" He started, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that the conversation didn't go well.

"Let me guess, it went great!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"This is serious Kendall! He really hates you. And he hates us just for being associated with you." He said, motioning to him and Carlos.

I let out a sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I was tired of all of this guilt that I've been feeling, but I knew that I deserved every bit of it. I decided to push my guilt aide for now, knowing that we were short on time.

"Okay, if he's not going to listen to reason, we're going to have to force him to listen." I said, quickly coming up with a plan.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, sounding a little worried.

"We're not going to hurt him or anything. Well, not on purpose anyway. But our powers are connected to our emotions. So if we can put him in a stressful situation, maybe we can get him to tap into his powers." I told them.

"That's a great idea!" Carlos exclaimed, excitement laced in his voice.

"Wait, how do we even know for sure that he's the one we're looking for?" Logan asked, forever the pessimist.

"We don't know for sure. But he fits the bill. Besides, I'm not the only one that thinks that he's different. I've heard alot of people around saying that there's something different about him." I said.

"Oh please, people always say that about the loners." Logan said, clearly not believing me.

"True, but that's also what people said about us. We didn't believe them when we found out but look at us now." I reminded him, watching as his expression quickly changed.

"Okay, point taken. But still, what did you have in mind to make him use his powers?" Logan asked, giving me a curious expression.

"Well…" I started, knowing that he was going to object to this, but it was something that needed to be done.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Sorry if this chapter was a little lame and short, but this is just a lead in to the next chapter, where there will be a little action and should be up within the next few days so be sure to look out for it! So what'd you all think? Any idea what Kendall might be planning? Any thoughts on James' hatred of Kendall? Please let me know in a review! I'll even respond to a few of them :) Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	3. Inception (Part II)

**Inception (Part II)**

"I'm not sure about this Kendall." Carlos said, sending a worried look in James' direction.

"Oh, come one. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this too." I groaned.

When I told them the plan, Carlos was on board. But it took me almost an hour to convince Logan to go through with it, and now Carlos was having second thoughts about it.

"Doesn't this seem a little… I don't know… _extreme?_ I mean, what if James isn't the one?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"It _has _to be extreme. That's the only way to make him tap into his powers. And I'm sure Logan wouldn't let anything happen to him." I said, more to myself that to him. I wouldn't admit it, but I was nervous as well.

I watched as James started heading towards his car. I felt my pulse start to race, knowing what was getting ready to happen.

I saw the car heading straight for him, and had to fight the urge to yell out at him. I looked towards Carlos, who was also watching with wide eyes, before turning my attention back to the brunette.

The car was only inches away from him. I watched intently as James noticed the car heading straight for him as a panicked expression spread across his face. Suddenly, the car immediately stopped a couple inches away from him. James stood there for a few seconds, frozen in shock before he took off running.

Carlos and I shared a glance before running over to the car.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, noticing the stunned expression on his face.

"I didn't…" He said. It only took a few seconds for his words to process.

"Let's go." I told them, as we ran in the same direction that James did.

We found him standing near his car, trying to control his labored breathing.

"James?" I said, hesitantly stepping towards him.

I could see he his hazel eyes visibly darken when he saw that it was us.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _stay away from me_?!" He yelled.

"W-we just wanted to make sure you were okay…" I heard Logan say, nervousness evident in his voice.

I watched in amazement as I noticed gold-like flecks start to appear in his eyes.

"I'm fine!" He growled out, as small sparks started to emit from his body.

The three of us slowly backed up, watching as James' expression went from one of pure anger to a more frightened one.

"It's going to be okay James. Just don't freak out." I said in a gentle voice, hoping that it would calm him down.

"W-what's happening to me?" He asked, looking like he was getting ready to have a panic attack.

"James listen, I need you to calm down okay? Close your eyes." I instructed, as I motioned for Carlos and Logan to see if anyone was watching.

James gave me an unreadable look before slowly closing his eyes.

"Good. Now I need you to relax and take deep breaths." I said, watching as he followed my instructions. After a few seconds, I saw the sparks start to decimate.

"Okay, now open your eyes."

As he opened his eyes, I noticed that the gold flecks where gone. I also noticed the fear and anger in his eyes.

"I have to go." He said, quickly getting in his car to drive off. It took every fiber in my being not to stop him, but I knew that for now he needed space.

As I watched his car drive off, I noticed Carlos and Logan making their way back over to me.

"You just let him go?" Carlos asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty freaked. Pretty sure he needs a little space for now." I said, remembering how I felt when I first found out about my powers.

"He's probably going to freak again when he finds out he has another power." Logan said, chuckling a little before getting serious again. "So… now what do we do?"

"Well, it should be a little easier to approach him now that he knows about his powers. I'll try and talk to him tomorrow. Logan, you'll be home alone tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked curiously.

"Because, I might bring James over if I can get through to him. We need to get this done as soon as possible. Besides, I'm sure we're not the only ones that are trying to get to him." I said, knowing that they knew what I was talking about.

I sent one more look in the direction that James drove off in, hoping that everything would work out.

**James P.O.V.**

I staggered into the house, my mind still reeling from what happened not even thirty minutes ago.

I wasn't exactly sure what happened, but I knew that it was something that shouldn't have been possible. It was like my anger took over or something. And what was with those sparks that were coming from me?!

I had so many questions, but to my dismay, the three people that I wanted nothing to do with seemed to know what was going on.

I looked around the house trying to see if I could find any sign of my mom being here. As I made it into the kitchen, I noticed a note on the counter.

_James, _

_I'm so sorry, but I had a last minute business trip. I transferred some money into your bank account so that you'd plenty of money for food and other necessities. I promise to try and be back as soon as I can. I love you so much James, never forget that. And never forget who you are. _

_-Mom_

'_Never forget who you are? What was that about' _I thought to myself.

I let out a sigh as I placed the note back on the counter. This wasn't anything new. In fact, she's been on many 'sudden business trips' within the past couple of months. I couldn't help but think that maybe she was trying to get away from me.

I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my head, deciding to try and take my mind off things, which a nap always did. I made my way up to my room, with numerous thoughts racing through my head.

As I laid my head down on my pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep, I found my mind occasionally going back to the incident in the parking lot.

* * *

**Done! So, a few more questions arose in this chapter, and you got a little peek at one of James' powers! Over the course of the next couple of chapters, alot of questions are going to be answered. So until then, what are your thoughts? What do you think James' mother meant by what she said? Do you think she's actually going on business trips? And what do you think Kendall meant by what he said? So many questions! And all of these questions will be answered soon! _Please _leave a review and I'll respond to any questions you all have ;) Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	4. Something You Say

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'd like to give a shoutout to **stacey910, BigTimeRusherr13, **and **CrazyKAMESFan13 **for leaving reviews! **

**Stacey910: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**BigTimeRusherr13: Thank you so much! And you'll find out the guys powers **_**very**_** soon! ;)**

**CrazyKAMESFan13: You'll find out next chapter **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

* * *

**Something You Say**

**Kendall P.O.V.**

It was a new day, and I couldn't help the hint of worry that I felt in the pit of my stomach. I saw Logan and Carlos waiting for me in our usual spot. But what I didn't see was James. Usually he was here before us.

"Hey guys." I greeted when I made it over to them.

"Hey." They both said simultaneously.

"Have either of you seen James yet?" I asked.

"Nope. We got here early in hopes that we could catch him. But there hasn't been a single sign of him." Logan informed me, taking one more glance around the parking lot.

I took out my phone to check the time and noticed that there was only about fifteen minutes before the first class of the day.

"You don't think anything happened to him? Do you?" I asked, feeling that worry in the pit of my stomach growing by the second.

"Nah, nothing happened to him." Carlos said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked, to which Carlos pointed towards James' car which was just pulling in.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him get out of his car. And even though he looked upset, he was safe. And that's what mattered right now.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice him walking towards us until I felt Carlos and Logan nudging me.

"H-hey James." I stammered, giving him a nervous smile.

I was expecting him to say something. Anything really. But was I wasn't expecting was for him to just ignore me and walk right past us.

I was getting ready to go after him, but Logan stopped me.

"Just give him some space Kendall. He just needs a little time."

"We don't have _time _Logan! In case you've forgotten, we're kinda on a time limit." I informed him.

"I know that Kendall. But you can't just push him into this."

I was getting ready to respond, but Carlos stepped in between the two of us.

"You both need to stop before this gets out of hand." He said, stretching his arms out to make sure that Logan and I were a safe distance away from each other.

I let out a huff as I turned to walk to my first class. Thankfully, it was a class that I didn't have with Logan.

I knew that he was just looking out for James, but so was I! I knew that we weren't the only ones trying to get to the brunette. I also knew that wasn't the only reason I wanted to get to him.

Honestly, I wanted to make up for being a jerk to him. I was young and stupid when I first met him, and I don't think I would be able to forgive myself for the way I treated him if I didn't make things right.

**James P.O.V.**

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I immediately noticed the guys standing not too far away. I quickly grabbed my backpack and got out of my car. I put my head down as I made my way over to them, foolishly hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

"H-hey James." I heard Kendall stammer.

I just kept my head down as I walked by, not wanting anything to do with them. I still wasn't entirely sure what happened yesterday, but I was determined to put it behind me.

I was almost to class when I was suddenly felt someone grab my wrist.

"Hey, you're James Diamond right?"

When I turned to see who was stopped me, I was met with none other than Jett. I didn't know much about him, just that he was pretty popular.

"Yeah, that's me. Why?" I asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I saw what happened in the parking lot yesterday, and I was going to check on you but you left so fast that I didn't get the chance." He said, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. It was just a close call." I said, giving him a small smile of my own. I didn't know what it was, but there was something about the blonde that just drew me in.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could hang out sometime?" He said, although it came out as more of a question.

I was getting ready to respond, but a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing Jett?!" I heard Kendall yell.

"Well if you must know Ken-dork, I'm talking to my new friend here." He said, flashing me another smile.

"If I were you, I would leave. _Now._" Kendall said, letting out a guttural growl that actually scared me a little. Not that I would ever admit it.

"Fine. I'll see you around James." Jett said before walking off.

As soon as Jett was gone, I found myself coming back to my senses.

"What were you doing talking to him? He's bad news James!" Kendall yelled at me, giving me an incredulous look.

"Okay first, you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with. And two, I've told you countless times that I don't want anything to do with you. Yet, you just keep bothering me. When are you going to take the hint?!" I snapped, ignoring the hurt look on his face as I brushed past him so that I could go to class.

I let out a groan of frustration when I felt the blonde grab my wrist.

"Look, I get it. You hate me. But believe it or not, the guys and I need you. And you need us. There's things that you don't know or understand." He said, giving me a pleading look.

I just scoffed as I snatched my wrist away from him and started walking again. But what he said next made me stop in my tracks.

"Don't you want to know why your mom keeps leaving suddenly? Or where she really goes when she leaves? Because you know as well as I do that as often as she leaves, she can't possibly be going on business trips."

I turned towards the blonde giving him a skeptical look.

"How did you know that?" I asked hesitantly.

"I know you won't believe it, but the guys and I have all been in your position. We can help you, if you'll let us." He offered.

I didn't know what to say. I knew that there was a chance that he was just messing with me, probably trying to prank me. But part of me was telling me that I needed to go along with it.

"Fine. I'll meet you guys in the parking lot after school. But I swear to you if this is a trick…" I said, only to be cut off by the blonde.

"It's not! I promise." He said, giving me a small smile.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." I said, before running off to my class before I was late.

I still didn't trust Kendall or the other two, but I knew that if there was a chance to figure out what was going on with my mom, I had to take it.

* * *

**Done! Alright, next chapter is the one that you all have been waiting for. The chapter where most of your questions get answered. I'm going to start working on that chapter tonight so hopefully it'll be up by this weekend. And Jett will be playing a pretty big part in this story. So, what'd you all think? Please let me know your thoughts in a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	5. Curiosity

**Hello everyone! Before we get to the new chapter, I want to thank everyone for the great response to the last chapter (**especially **BigTimeRusherr13**, **annabellex2**, **LoveSparkle**, and **Kameslover3**) **, which is one of the most reviewed chapters so far! I really love reading you're reviews and responding to some of them so I really hope you all continue to review! **

**BigTimeRusherr13: Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! You'll learn their powers **_**very **_**soon **

**Annabellex2: Thank you so much for reviewing! You'll learn more as the story goes on so I hope you continue to read and review ;)**

**Kameslover3: Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy! **

**LoveSparkle and BigTimeRusherr13: You'll have to keep reading to see if you're theory is correct!**

**I want to apologize in advance for this chapter. And I have to warn you that it's alot going on in this chapter, and I apologize if it's too much to take in right now. Nevertheless, I hope you all manage to enjoy the new chapter and continue to read and review!**

* * *

**Curiosity**

**Kendall P.O.V. **

After school was finished, we immediately headed to my house, deciding that was probably the best place for us to talk.

As we walked into my house, I could tell that James was still iffy about being around us, but I was thankful he was at least hearing us out. Although after he hears what we have to say, that might all change.

"Um, you want anything to drink?" I asked awkwardly, nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"No, start talking." James said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You might want to sit down." Logan said as he and Carlos made their way over to me.

James gave us a skeptical look before complying, taking a seat across form us.

I glanced at both Carlos and Logan, who both gave me a look that clearly said 'I'm not breaking the news to him.'

I let out a sigh, choosing my words carefully before speaking.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know is that we're… different, from other people." I said, watching as James' skeptical look turned into one of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we have powers. Powers that normal people don't have."

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Carlos, Logan and I were all staring at James, waiting for a reaction. And out of all the reactions we were prepared for, anger wasn't one of them.

"You think this is a joke?" He asked, anger evident in his voice. "You told me this wasn't a joke!" He exclaimed, getting up to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, running over to grab him before he could leave.

"Let me go Kendall." He snapped, shoving me off of him.

"Carlos." I said, giving him the signal.

I watched as the stretched out his arm, making a fist before opening it up, revealing a flame. I looked over at James, who watched with a bewildered expression as Carlos made the fireball constantly change size, constantly going from big to small.

"Okay, that's enough." I said, watching as Carlos easily extinguished the fire.

"Y-you were serious?" James stammered, looking like he was going to be sick.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, holding him in place as he started sway back and forth. After a few seconds, he nodded his head.

"I'm fine." He said, letting me help him over to the couch.

"So, you all are like superheroes?" He asked, making Carlos chuckle a little.

"You can say that, but we prefer the term whitelighters." Logan said, finally joining in.

"Why whitelighters? That just sounds… weird." He asked, giving us a curious expression.

"Well I'm not sure who came up with the name, but I know that it's there to differentiate whitelighters and darklighters." I said.

"And darklighters are…" He said, urging us to continue.

"Basically, whitelighters use their powers for good while darklighters use their powers for evil, personal gain, etc." Logan informed him.

"Plus, darklighters have _really_ cool powers! It's not fair!" Carlos whined, making Logan give him a look. "What? It's true!" Carlos said, defending himself.

"So… all of you have powers?" James asked curiously.

"Yep. Carlos here can control fire and heat. It took him a while to get the hang of it though." I said, making Logan chuckle and Carlos groan.

"It's not funny!" Carlos groaned, pouting like a little kid.

"Anyway," Logan started, taking the attention away from Carlos. "I can levitate things." He said before easily using his powers to lift a lamp into the air and carefully put it back in place. I snuck a glance over at James, who looked on in amazement.

"That's not all. Kendall?" He called, motioning me to come over to him. I walked over to him and watched as he walked into the kitchen, coming out with a small knife.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded my head, hissing slightly as he made a little cut on my arm.

"Um… why is he cutting Kendall?" I heard James whisper to Carlos, which made a small smile creep onto my face.

"Just wait." I heard Carlos whisper back.

Logan placed his hand a couple inches over the cut. His hand started glowing slightly, and within seconds, the cut was fully healed.

"Whoa…" James gasped, walking over to inspect the healed flesh. He stared at my arm for a few seconds before looking up at me.

"What about you?" He asked, giving me a curious look.

"It's… complicated." I said vaguely, foolishly hoping that he would just leave it at that.

"Don't give me that crap. You said you were going to explain, so explain." He said in a stern tone, kinda reminding me of myself.

"All right, so you know how we were telling you about darklighters and whitelighters?" I asked, to which he nodded his head. "Well, when we're born, we are chosen by either the light or the dark. And that determines what kind of powers we have. It also kind of affects our personality." I informed him.

"Okay… what does any of that have to do with your power?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'm kinda part darklighter." I whispered, but I could tell from the look on his face that he heard me.

"But… how?" Was all he said.

"My mom was a whitelighter, but my dad was a darklighter." I said, not wanting to talk about it too much.

"Why would she be with him if he was a darklighter though? Unless…" He said, trailing off at the end. But I could tell that he put two and two together.

"Like he said, darklighters are sneaky, and they'll do whatever they have to do to get what they want." Logan said, placing his hand on my shoulder while giving me a sympathetic look.

"Let's not talk about that right now. I was supposed to be showing you my power remember?" I said, trying to change the topic.

James hesitantly nodded his head, but I could tell that he was still reeling from the new information that he had just learned.

I leaned down, touching the wood floor. I watched as my skin started to turn into wood as well.

"Whoa!" James exclaimed, walking over to me and examining my arms, which we now made of wood.

"Yep. I can turn my skin into whatever solid surface I touch." I said, smiling a little at his Carlos-like reaction.

"Wait, you said that you were part darklighter and that had something to do with your power…"

"Yeah, I can kind of manipulate minds. But it's not as powerful as a regular darklighters. I have to have eye contact and sometimes even touch the person for it to even work." I said, watching as his expression changed.

"Okay, this is all cool and everything. But what I don't get is what this has to do with me or my mom." He said, giving us all skeptical looks.

"Well, we're a group. The three of us." I said, motioning to Carlos, Logan and myself. "But our parents kept telling us that there was one more person like us that could complete us. Someone that would allow us to become one. And that person is you." I finished.

"But… that's not possible. I don't have powers." He said, although he sounded a little unsure.

"Sure you do! Remember when we were in the parking lot!" Carlos chimed in, giving James an encouraging smile. I noticed that James seemed to remember as his expression turned into one of nervousness.

"H-how do guys know that I'm the fourth person?" He asked weakly.

"Well, our parents are kinda in their own group, formed from when they were growing up. And apparently, from what I've recently heard, your mother is the fourth member." Logan informed him.

As soon as the words left Logan's mouth, James looked like he was going to be sick again.

"James look, I know that this is alot to take in. But we're here to help you and we're going to be there for you every-" I started, only to be cut off by James.

"No. I'm sorry, but I'm not the guy you're looking for. I can't be." He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I've gotta go." He said, before running out of the house.

I was getting ready to go after him but was stopped by both Logan and Carlos.

"Let him go Kendall. This really was alot for him to take in." Logan said.

"But we didn't get to warn him that someone is after him, or-"

"I'm sure he'll be fine for a night Kendall. What's the worst that can happen?!" Carlos said.

I let out a sigh before looking back at the door. Something in my gut was telling me that we were going to have a long road ahead of us.

* * *

**Done! So quite a few questions were answered this chapter, but there are still some questions that will soon be answered. I would've answered some more questions in this chapter, but it was already pretty packed with information. Which again, I apologize if it was too much. Speaking of which, what did you all think? There were a couple of twist this chapter that I would love to hear your thoughts about. Yes, we will learn more about Kendall's past soon and no, James still hasn't forgiven Kendall yet. So until it's time for me to update again, please let me know what you all think! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	6. Tell Me Why

**A/N: Hello everyone! First off, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Easter! I hope you all are having a great day so far! Second, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and sticking with this story! I also would like to give a shoutout to **Kameslover3**, **LoveSparkle**, **annabellex2, **and **BigTimeRusherr13 **for reviewing last chapter! And I'm also glad that you all like the guys powers! **

**Kameslover3: I'm glad you like their powers! And you'll have to keep reading to see if James joins them ;)**

**LoveSparkle: You will actually get a little information about what happened between James and Kendall next chapter, as well as information about James' mom! **

**Annabellex2: Keep reading to find out! ;)**

**BigTimeRusher13: I'm glad you got the Charmed reference! I love that show! Part of my inspiration for this story came from that show and I decided to base Logan's powers of Leo and Prue. And I was considering giving Kendall a power similar to Piper's but came up with this one. **

**Again, thank you all for reviewing! I hope you all continue to review and that you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Tell Me Why**

I stormed into my house, feeling nothing but anger and confusion.

I had left Kendall's house feeling so confused, but as I made my way back to my house, I found myself becoming angry. And eventually, all that anger and confusion blended to make a whole new emotion. I was so confused about everything and I didn't know what to believe. But I did know that I wanted information… now.

As soon as I closed and locked the door to the house I took out my phone. It didn't take me long to find who I was looking for since I barely had any numbers in my phone. I immediately pressed the call, waiting patiently for the person to answer.

"_Hello?" _I heard my mom's voice ring through the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

_"James? Honey, I told that I had a business trip."_

"Save it mom. I know that you're not really on a business trip!" I snapped.

_"Let me guess, you talked with either Kendall, Carlos or Logan?"_ She asked.

I felt my stomach drop at her question. I was honestly hoping that the guys were lying, that they were just messing with me, that my mom really was just going on business trips and I could just go back to hating them. But I could tell from the tone in mom's voice that this was serious.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had forgotten that I was still on the line with my mom. That was until she spoke up again.

_"Sweetie, I know that I have alot that I need to explain to you. There's so much that you don't know about. I'll be home by tomorrow night and I'll explain everything. Okay?"_

"Okay." I replied, still feeling like I was going to be sick.

_"Alright. I love you so much James. And I want to apologize to you in advance for anything you might learn tomorrow."_

I was getting ready to question her about what she said, but she had hung up before I could ask her anything.

I let out a groan of frustration as I threw myself down onto the couch. I didn't know what to expect tomorrow, but I knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

I looked up, suddenly noticing the lights starting to flicker slightly. I walked over to the closest light bulb, examining it closely. I hesitantly held my hand out, wanting to check to make sure that the light bulb was fully screwed in. As soon as my hand touched it, I felt something surge through me. I watched as all the lights in the house suddenly went out.

I looked around, trying to find a flashlight or something so that I could see, but the lights suddenly came back on after a few seconds. I stood there, not really understanding what just happened. I snapped out of it when I suddenly heard someone ringing the doorbell.

I cautiously made my way to the door, wondering who it could possibly be. I slowly opened the door, only to find Jett on the other side.

"Jett?" I questioned, not knowing how he found out where I lived.

"James? I didn't know you lived here!" He said, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Well I was on my way home, but my car suddenly stopped. I'm not really sure what's wrong with it. I've tried getting it to start but nothing's working. Your house was one of the few that had their lights on so I decided to give it a shot." He said, motioning to his car that seemed to be about half a mile down the street.

"Alright, let's go take a look at it." I sighed, following Jett to his car.

"So what were you doing out this late anyway?" I asked, trying to make casual conversation until we got to his car.

"Uh, I was out discussing some things with a friend of mine." He said vaguely.

I could tell that he didn't really want to talk about it so I decided to just leave it at that.

When we made it to his car, I immediately went to the hood of the car, knowing that it was probably the battery that caused the car to stop.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched me intently.

"Checking your battery. I think that's what caused your car to stop." I said, looking around trying to find what I was looking for.

After a few seconds, I spotted the battery. I went to grab it, but as soon as I touched it, just like with the light bulb, I felt something surge through me. But this time, I saw my hand glow yellow very briefly, and the car suddenly started up.

I glanced up at Jett to see if he had noticed my hand glow, but he was too busy looking at his car in amazement.

"I can't believe it! I've tried everything to get this car to start and you get it started in a matter of seconds!" He exclaimed, giving me a smile that for some reason, did things to me.

"I guess I just have the magic touch." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up at the look he was giving me.

"Well thanks alot. I probably would've had to walk home if it wasn't for you."

"It was no problem." I said, returning the smile that he was giving me.

"Alright well I guess I better get going. I'll see you around right?" He asked as he got into his car and rolled the window down.

"Maybe." I said.

"I see. Playing hard to get are we?" He joked, making me chuckle a little. "Hey, do you want a ride back home?" He asked, hope evident in his voice.

"No thanks. It's not that far of a walk. Besides, I have alot to think about." I replied.

"Alright then. Later James." He said before rolling his window and driving off.

I let out a sigh as I started walking back to my house, thinking about various things. One of them being why I felt so drawn to Jett…

* * *

**Done! Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter, but I promise the next chapter will be a little longer. So you guys got another peek at James' power, which you will really learn either in the next chapter, or chapter after next. So what did you all think? So many questions, which will all be answered soon! _Please _leave a review and I'll try and reply to them all. And again, Happy Easter Everyone! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	7. Don't Tell Me

**A/N: Hello everyone! First off,I want to thank and give a shoutout to **LoveSparkle**, **BigTimeRusherr13**, **Kameslover3**, **smartcookie712**, **winterschild11**, **HidingInside**, and **annabellex2** for reviewing and making last chapter my most reviewed chapter of this story so far! I also want to thank everyone that has read, followed, and favorited this story so far! **

**LoveSparkle: Keep reading to find out! ;) **

**BigTimeRusherr13: Maybe I'll find a way to work that power into the story ;) And you'll have to keep reading to see if your theory is correct.**

**Kameslover3: Thanks! And yeah, Jett's going to be putting the moves on Jamie in this story! **

**Smartcookie712: Thank you! And yes, it's Kendall's entire body that turns into whatever solid surface he touches **

**Winterschild11: Thanks! I hope you had a good Easter! And yep, Jett's going to play a pretty big part in this story! **

**HidingInside: Thank you so much! That means alot! And you'll learn what happened between Kendall and James this chapter! And Jett will make a reappearance soon **

**Again, thank you all for your reviews! I hope you all continue to review and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Don't Tell Me**

**James P.O.V. **

I let out a sigh as I made my way to my locker. I had been struggling to make it through the day and was thankful that I only had one class left.

Ever since I woke up this morning, I've had a massive headache. I was pretty sure it was from stress though. It was like my life had been flipped upside down within the span of a few days.

I finished grabbing what I needed from my locker and closed it before starting to head to my last class.

"James! Wait up man!"

I internally groaned at the voice. The voice that belonged to the last person I wanted to see right now.

"What do you want Kendall?" I asked, turning to face the blonde.

"Um, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out sometime. The guys and I could help you with your powers. That is, if you want…" He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look Kendall, I appreciate you guys trusting me enough to share your powers with me and everything else you've done for me. I really do. But that doesn't make up for the hell that you put me through all those years." I said, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"You're right. And I'm sorry. I really am. I know that I was a jerk to you, but I want you to know that if I could take it back, I would. I just hope that one day, you'll be able to forgive me." He said, guilt laced in his voice.

I could tell that he really meant it when he said he was sorry, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to forgive him. Not yet anyway.

I didn't really trust my voice at the moment, so instead I just gave him nod.

"Well, I'll see you around I guess…" He said, before walking off.

I had to fight the urge to stop him. I could tell that I had upset him, but did he honestly expect me to just forgive him after everything that happened?

As I made my way to my last class, I decided to push the issue aside for now. At least until I talked to my mom and learned what's what.

XxX

As I pulled into the driveway, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

My mom had texted me during my last class, saying that she had gotten an early flight and had made it home already. I immediately noticed her car in the driveway, which just made me even more nervous because this was real, and I was probably getting ready to hear some things that I won't like.

I nervously made my way to the door before slowly opening it. I was expecting my mom to be sitting on the couch alone, but to my suprise, Kendall was there as well.

"Um… hey?" I said, even though it came out as more of a question. Mostly because I wasn't sure how to react.

"Hi, sweetie!" My mom exclaimed as she made her way over to me while Kendall just gave me a nervous smile and an awkward wave.

I was so busy staring at Kendall that I didn't notice when my mom pulled me into a tight hug, giving me a kiss on the cheek in the process.

"Um, mom? Can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" I asked, my eyes never leaving Kendall's.

"Of course." She said, heading for the kitchen with me following close behind her. But not before I sent a glare Kendall's way.

"What is he doing here?!" I asked once we were out of earshot.

She immediately let out a sigh at my question, dropping her cheery act.

"Jamie, I know that you two have a bad past but…"

"Bad past? Mom, he made my life a living hell! You should know that better than anyone! Or have you forgotten about all the times I came home crying?" I asked, starting to get more than a little angry.

It was no secret that Kendall and I had never really gotten along. When I was younger, I was kinda chubby, and Kendall made sure everyone knew that. I was picked on through most of middle school, and I didn't think things could get any worse. Then I got to high school, and learned that Kendall would be attending there as well.

I learned that I was gay around when I entered high school. Mostly because while everyone else was talking about getting girlfriends and how hot high school girls were, I found myself more attracted to the high school guys.

Somehow, Kendall found out about me being gay, and spread it around. That's when the bullying got really bad. I felt horrible because I had joined a gym and completely changed my appearance, finally making the jokes about my weight stop, just for this to happen. The bullying got so bad that I had to switch schools.

Things were fine for a few months, but then I learned that Kendall transferred to the school I was currently attending, along with Carlos and Logan. I never really had a problem with Carlos or Logan, until I found out that they were friends with Kendall.

I was expecting Kendall to start messing with me again, but suprisingly, he left me alone. Not bothering to talk or acknowledge me at all, which I was completely fine with.

I was thankful that he didn't mess with me, but I avoided him and the guys at all cost, not wanting to risk starting the cycle again. That is, until he randomly approached me one day at lunch.

"James, I know that Kendall was… less than friendly towards you. But he has a reason for it." She said vaguely.

"Yeah? And what reason is that?" I asked, wanting to know what reason he could possibly have for what he had done.

"I can't tell you because it's not my place. He has to tell you himself. But I can tell you that you boys need each other." She said before heading back into the living room, signaling the conversation between the two of us was over for the moment.

I reluctantly made my way back into the living room, immediately noticing the guilty expression on Kendall's face, which meant that he must have heard part of our conversation.

My mom must have noticed the tension between the two of us so she immediately drew the attention to her.

"So James, I'm sure you're wanting to know about all of the 'business trips' I've been taking." She said, to which I just nodded, urging her to continue. "Well the truth is, I have been staying with Kendall and boys' parents in a house we bought in California. It's not really safe for us to be around you boys. The only reason I've been around as much as I have is because you didn't know anything about your powers."

As soon as the words left her mouth, I immediately knew what she was getting at.

"Are you saying that you came here to tell me that you're leaving?" I asked, giving her a look of disbelief.

"Yes. But it's only to keep you safe. Of all of the boys, you're the most vulnerable." She started, but I cut her off before she got the chance to say anything else.

"What makes me so special? Why do I have to be the most vulnerable?" I asked, starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Because someone is after you and we're not sure who it is. We're also not a hundred percent why they're after you. " Kendall said, giving me a sympathetic look. "I know you don't want to hear it, but you make the guys and I stronger James. And if you let us, we can help you control your powers and find out who's after you and why." He finished.

As I glanced over to my mother, I could tell that there was something that she wasn't telling me. But I also knew that she probably wouldn't say anything in front of Kendall so I would have to try and ask her later.

"I know that you boys have had a bad history but I think that you can get past it and really become a powerful coven." She said, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Coven? As in witches?" I asked, giving her a curious look.

"Well, we're not really sure what the term is in our case so coven just seemed like the closest thing." She replied.

I wasn't really sure how to take this information, but I knew that my mother wouldn't do anything that would out me in harm's way.

"So… what do you say?" My mom asked, giving me a hopeful look.

I glanced over at Kendall, who had the same hopeful look plastered on his face.

"Fine." I said reluctantly, knowing that I would probably regret the decision later.

As soon as I agreed, my mom asked me to go to my room for a couple minutes so that she could talk to Kendall in private before talking to me. I didn't really have it in me to eavesdrop, so I just went to my room and threw myself onto my bed. I felt like I was being overwhelmed with information, and I didn't like it one bit because it was just making my headache worsen.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my door opened, revealing my mother.

"Hey." I said weakly, knowing that I probably wouldn't see her for a while. Even though I barely got to spend time with her, I loved her immensely. And knowing that she had to leave kinda hurt.

"Oh sweetie, you know I wouldn't leave you here unless it was for a good reason. I'm just doing this to protect you." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to leave." I said, not mentioning how much I was hurting. She was literally the only family I had. My dad had left when I was younger for a reason that was unknown only to me. Apparently my mother knew, but said that it was best that I didn't know.

"Well you won't be alone. Kendall and the guys will be here for you every step of the way." She said, making me groan at the mention of Kendall's name.

"Come on James. Give them a chance. Like I said, you boys need each other. I want you to promise me that you'll at least _try _ to get along with them." She said, going into stern parent mode.

"Fine. I promise." I muttered, knowing that I would still probably give them a hard time.

"Good. Well, I'll be leaving later tonight. I'm going to stay at a hotel for the night and catch a flight back to California tomorrow." She said, only making me more upset.

"Do you have to leave so soon? I mean, you literally just got here." I said, hope evident in my voice.

"I'm sorry James. But I don't want to risk anything." She said, giving me a sympathetic look.

I let out a sigh and just decided to enjoy the last few hours I had to spend with her.

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I had promised James' mother that I would watch after him, but I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling us. I had tried to see if I could find out what it was but she wouldn't tell me anything. As I glanced towards the stairs that led up to James' room, I immediately felt bad for the brunette. I remember how I felt when my mom told me that she had to leave, but I understood. All of our parents had been pretty popular in the whitelighter/darklighter world, having fought and saved many darklighters.

They didn't want to risk being found by any darklighters because then that would lead them straight to us.

But like I promised his mother, I would help James through this. That is, if he lets me…

* * *

**Done! So I answered a few questions this chapter, but now there are a few more! By the way, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. But now you guys know what went down between James and Kendall! But what do you think is the reason that Kendall acted the way he did? And what do you think James' mother is hiding? Let me know you're thoughts! Next chapter, you finally get to see James' power, and there might even be a little James!Angst ;) Until then, _please_ leave a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	8. Shattered Glass

**A/N: Hello again everyone! So things start to pick up this chapter, but before we get to that I want give shoutouts to **HidingInside**, **LoveSparkle**, **winterschild11**, **stacey910** for reviewing the last chapter! I also want to thank everyone who has read, followed and favorited this story so far! **

**HidingInside: Thank you so much! I've been working on improving my writing and I feel like I'm finally getting the hang of it! :P**

**LoveSparkle: Yeah, Kendall was pretty bad. But he is trying to redeem himself now! **

**winterchild11: Yeah, James had it rough. But Kendall really is trying so we have to just wait and see how it plays out :)**

**stacey910: Thanks! I'm sorry to hear about your computer though. :(**

**Guest: Agreed! Although I love pretty much anything sci-fi/supernatural related combined with BTR ;) **

**Again, thank you to everyone that reviewed! I hope you all continue to review and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Shattered Glass**

I let out a sigh as I rang Kendall's doorbell. My mom had already left, which meant I was stuck with Kendall and the guys. Both Kendall and my mother made it very clear that he would be looking out for me, not matter how many times I tried to tell them that I could take care of myself.

Part of me was still upset with my mom for leaving, but I could kind of understand why she did it. But the fact that Kendall would be watching me made things even worst. I still wasn't sure if I would be able to forgive Kendall, but I promised that I would try to get along with him and the guys, so that's what I was going to do.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door suddenly opened, revealing a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Hey James." He said awkwardly, probably not expecting me to actually show up.

"Hey." I said, trying to be as civil as possible.

"Come on in." He said after a few seconds of uncomfortable and awkward silence.

"Thanks." I said, immediately noticing Carlos and Logan sitting on the couch as I walked in.

"James!" Carlos exclaimed before running over to me and pulling me into a bear hug. I looked towards Logan and Kendall, silently asking for an explanation.

"Sorry," Logan said as he made his way over to us to pry Carlos off of me. "He's a people person." He finished, sending Carlos a reprimanding glare.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" I said, starting to head for the door before someone suddenly grabbed my wrist. I turned to see that it was Kendall that had grabbed me.

"No way. You're not getting out of this that easy. I said that I would help you and that's what I'm going to do." He said, giving me a look that clearly said that it wasn't up for discussion.

I let out a sigh as I let him lead me to basement, with both Carlos and Logan following close behind.

"Wow, you guys must've done some serious remodeling." I said as I entered the basement.

The walls looked like they were made of steel and there were various practice dummies around the room.

"Yeah, after we found out about our powers, my mom kinda transformed the basement so that we could train and practice using our powers without breaking or damaging the house." Kendall said, motioning for me to follow him. I followed him until he stopped in the middle of the room.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know about your powers is that they are connected to your emotions." Kendall started as Logan continued for him.

"Which means that you can't afford to get too angry or sad and risk accidently using your powers in public." He said pulling me to the side as Kendall brought over one of the practice dummies.

Kendall soon joined us on the side as Carlos stood in the middle of the room.

"I want you to watch Carlos. I mean _really _watch him." Kendall said to me before turning his attention back to the Latino.

I watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. I could see the focus in his eyes as he put all his attention to his target, which in this case was the practice dummy.

In a split second, Carlos made a fire ball and threw it at the dummy, hitting it right in the center.

"That's the secret to controlling your powers." Logan said, as he stared at Carlos with a proud look on his face.

"If you can control your emotions, then you can control your powers." Kendall finished before turning towards me. "So are you ready to give it a try?" He asked, giving me an encouraging look.

I hesitantly nodded my head before switching places with Carlos while Logan brought over a new practice dummy.

"All right, I want you to do exactly what Carlos did. Close your eyes, and focus." Kendall said while Carlos and Logan joined him on the side.

I took a deep breath before closing my eyes, trying to focus as much as possible. I opened one eye slightly to see if anything was happening, but I saw nothing.

"Come on James, you can do this. Just focus." Logan said, Carlos and Kendall nodding their heads while giving me encouraging smiles.

I nodded my head before repeating what I did about a minute ago, only to come up with the same result.

"Okay," Kendall started, sounding a little… nervous? I opened my eyes and turned towards him, immediately noticing the guilt written all over his face. "If it helps, for now, just think of the way I made you feel for so long. Think of all the pain that I caused you."

"Kendall!" Carlos and Logan exclaimed at the same time, giving him an incredulous look.

"Do it." He said, ignoring both Logan and Carlos.

I nodded my head before closing my eyes again. I was immediately flooded with memories from my past. I remembered all the pain, sadness and anger that e made me feel over the years, and it made something surge through me. I opened my eyes and watched as the lights in the room started to flicker rapidly, although it didn't really register in my mind. After a few seconds, a few lights started to shatter, sending sparks flying everywhere.

"Uh… James?! You can stop now!" I heard Logan's panicky voice say, although it sounded kind of distant.

I was so caught up in my memories that I didn't notice when someone grabbed my shoulders.

"James? I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I need you to calm down."

I felt myself slowly coming back into reality, immediately being met with a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Kendall?" I asked, looking around the room as I noticed bits of shattered glass on the floor. "What happened?" I asked.

"I think you kinda got overwhelmed by your emotions, and your powers got a little out of control." Kendall said, leading me over to the chair not too far away.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, feeling bad for letting my emotions get the best of me.

"It's okay. Besides, it's not your fault. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine." He said, guilt laced in his voice.

"Plus, this wasn't really a bad thing. You tapped into your powers, now you just have to work on controlling them more." Logan added.

'Yeah! And we know to keep you from electrical things when you get upset!" Carlos said.

I knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood, but all it was doing was making me feel worse about my power. I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to control it if I got upset.

"I can't do this." I said, making my way for the door.

"James, wait!" I heard Kendall call from behind me.

"What?!" I snapped, turning around to face the blonde.

"Look, I know you're scared, I felt the same way when I first found out about my powers. But we're here for you." He said, motioning to himself as well as Carlos and Logan, who had just caught up.

"And who says I want your help? I never even asked for these powers!" I yelled, not quite sure where all this anger was coming from.

"James, if you'd just let us…" Kendall started, taking a few steps towards me.

"No!" I yelled, watching in shock as a wave of energy shot out of my hands, sending the guys flying back and causing them to slam right into the wall.

I suddenly felt all the anger leave my body, immediately being replaced with guilt seeing the guys as they winced in pain trying to get up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before running out the house, ignoring the calls coming from the guys.

* * *

**Done! So you all got see a little more of James' power, but it will be explained a little more next chapter! Also, a certain someone makes a reappearance next chapter. So what'd you all think? _Please _let me know your thoughts! Next chapter will be up sometime next weekend!**


	9. Anything But Ordinary

**A/N: Hello again everyone! It's time for the next chapter of 'Worlds Collide'! As usual, before we get to the new chapter, I would like to give a shoutout to Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson, LoveSparkle, HidingInside, winterschild11 and annabellex2 for reviewing the last chapter! And again, I'd like to thank everyone that has read, followed and favorited this story so far! **

**Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson: Thank you so much! It means alot to me! **

**LoveSparkle: Yep, that's pretty much it! But there is a little bit more to it :)**

**HidingInside: Interesting theory. You'll have to keep reading to see if you're correct ;) **

**winterschild11: Thanks! I try my best! :P **

**annabellex2: They definitely will! Just not this chapter **

**Again, thanks to everyone that reviewed! I hope to see more reviews in the future, and that you all enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

**Anything But Ordinary**

**James P.O.V.**

It had been a couple days since the incident, and I've been avoiding the guys at all cost, knowing that they were going to want to talk about what happened. It was definitely times like this that I was glad that I didn't have classes with any of the guys.

I made my way over to my locker so that I could grab a couple books. As soon as I opened the locker, a note suddenly fell out. I looked to the sides of me, seeing if anyone noticed before quickly picking it up and reading it.

_Meet me in the school parking lot after school. Alone. _

I let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that it was most likely Kendall. I grabbed my books before slamming my locker door shut and heading off to class, ignoring the looks that I was getting.

XxX

As soon as school was over, I headed straight for the parking lot, fully ready to tell Kendall to leave me alone. But as soon as I stepped foot in the parking lot, I was met with a familiar face.

"Jett?" I said, noticing a few seconds later that his hair was now dyed completely brown instead of it being its usual dirty blonde color.

"The one and only." He said with a bright smile on his face.

"You're the one that wanted to meet up with me?" I asked suspiciously, still thinking that Kendall was up to something.

"Yep. I know about your… _situation_." He said, giving me a knowing look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not really understanding where he was going with this.

"Not here. Can you come over to my house for a little bit? I'll explain everything there."

"Sure. I'll follow you to your house in my car." I said before heading towards my car, not noticing the blonde standing not too far away.

**Kendall P.O.V. **

"Guys, we have a problem." I said as the guys and I walked into my house.

"What now?" Logan groaned as he threw himself onto the couch, with Carlos joining him soon after.

"You'll never guess what I saw after-school today," I started, I was getting ready to continue when Logan suddenly spoke before I could.

"Let me guess, you saw James talking to Jett." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yes! And- Wait, how'd you know about that?" I asked curiously.

"We kinda saw them talking when we were on our way to meet up with you." Carlos responded.

"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is." Logan said, giving me an analytical look.

"The _big deal_, is that Jett is bad news! I don't trust him." I said before plopping down on the couch.

"Oh please, you're just jealous that James is hanging out with him." Carlos said, giving me a teasing smirk.

"No I'm not! James has the right to hang out with whoever he wants to! Plus, I doubt he'd even be interested in me. Especially given all the things I've done to him over the years." I said, the guilt once again returning.

"Look, I think that you really need to talk with him. I mean, yes, what you did was pretty bad. But you do have a pretty good reason. And I'm sure if you just explained that to him, then he would at least somewhat understand." Logan said, giving me a reassuring smile with Carlos nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys." I said, leaning over to pull them into a quick hug.

"No problem buddy." Logan said, patting my shoulder as we broke the hug.

"Oh yeah, and when you inevitably go into a jealous rage, don't maim Jett for hanging out with James." Carlos said, giving me a smile to show that he was only joking. Although I could tell from the tone in his voice that he did mean it, if only a little bit.

"I won't maim him. But I honestly don't like that James hanging out with Jett. He's nothing but trouble." I said honestly.

"Well maybe he's changed. I mean, I know you two have had a bad past, but maybe James is bringing out his good side." Logan said thoughtfully.

"Doubt it." I replied, the response coming out a little more bitter than I intended for it to.

As the guys and I continued to talk a bit, I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to James, hoping that he was safe and okay.

**James P.O.V.**

"Nice place." I said as I walked into Jett's house, although it looked more like a mini mansion.

"Thanks. My parents wanted to make sure I was taken care of before they left." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Wait, your parents are gone too?" I asked, wondering if this was just a coincidence.

"Yep. They moved out to New York about a year ago. We still keep in touch though." He said quickly, as if to reassure me that it wasn't a big deal. But still, I couldn't help but sympathize with him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad that you still keep in contact with them though." I said, feeling the need to offer some kind of comforting words.

"Really, it's no big deal." He assured me, giving me a smile as if to shoe me that he was alright.

"So, not to be too forward or anything, but what is all this about?" I asked before copying him and taking a seat on the slightly oversized couch. He gave me an unreadable look before letting out a sigh.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase here. I know what you are." He said, shocking me at how serious he became in a matter of seconds.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…" I said, trying to play it off.

"Drop it James. I know that you're a whitelighter. And I know that, because I'm one as well." He said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Wait… you're…" I said, too shocked to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

"Yep. I noticed your hand glow when you were trying to fix my car and knew that you had to be a whitelighter as well." He said.

"But how did you know I was a whitelighter from that one incident." I asked curiously, seizing my opportunity to learn more about this whitelighter/darklighter business.

"Well, darklighters usually have powers to manipulate people along with a more destructive power, while whitelighters usually have powers based on elements and in rare cases, mildly destructive powers." He explained.

"Alright then, if you're a whitelighter, then prove it. Let's see your power." I said, remembering Kendall's words as well as the talk with my mom. If there really was someone after me, I had to be careful. Plus, this was my chance to see if Jett was as much 'trouble' as Kendall claimed he was.

"Fine. Follow me." He said, giving me another one of those million dollar smiles that for some reason, had an effect on me.

I followed him out to his pool watching as he stepped a little closer to it.

"Watch this." He said as he held his hands out.

I watched as the water from the pool started rising. As he tilted his hand a little, the water started to form something. After a few seconds, I realized that the water had taken the shape of a person, more specifically, me.

"Wow." I said as I stepped closer, examining the water sculpture of myself. He held the water-made sculpture in the air for about a minute before he let it fall back into the pool, where it went back to its original form.

"That was amazing." I said, my eyes still glues to the water.

"Thanks! It took me a couple of months to get the hang of how to use my powers, but once I did, the sky was the limit." He said, sounding a little proud of himself.

"So what's this have to do with me?" I asked curiously, having an idea of what he was getting at.

"Well I was thinking, if you'd let me, I want to help you hone your powers." He said in a hopeful voice.

The question threw me for second, and it probably showed on my face judging by the look of disappointment on his face.

"You don't like the idea." He said, as if he already knew what I was thinking.

"It's not that." I assured him quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "It's just that I kinda already have someone helping me with my powers." I added, although I wasn't sure if Kendall counted since I was avoiding him at the moment. I watched as Jett's eyes immediately lit up at my words.

"That's no problem. Two heads are better than one right? If anything, that might just help you hone your powers faster with more people helping you." He said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Why are you doing this? Offering to help me I mean?" I asked curiously while giving him a suspicious look.

"James," He sighed, making his way over to me in the process. "I honestly don't know why, but I feel like I'm meant to help you with your powers. I wish that I had someone to help me when I found out about mine, but I didn't. I don't want you to go through what I had to go through." He said seriously before a small smile formed on his face. "Plus, you're kinda hot and you seem like a cool guy. So this is the perfect excuse to hang out with you more." He added, making me chuckle a little.

I would be lying if I didn't feel something for Jett, I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I knew it was there. And I knew that I would probably get along with Jett alot better than I would with Kendall, which is what helped me make my decision.

"I'm in." I said, returning the bright smile that he was giving me.

* * *

**Done! So Jett has made a reappearance! Did you expect Jett to be a whitelighter? ;) And I know I said that you all would get to see a little more of James' power this chapter, but I kinda changed my mind about the chapter at the last minute. But I promise you'll learn more about his power within the next couple of chapters. So what'd you all think? _Please _let me know your thoughts in a review! Next chapter, Kendall and James will have a talk and you'll get to find out a little more about Kendall's past. (P.S. I will making a couple of announcements regarding new stories, as well as the end of a couple of my stories so be sure to keep an eye out!) Until next time!**

**-EpicallyObsessed**


	10. Speak Of The Devil

**A/N: Hello everyone! As usual, I would like to give a shout-out to **LoveSparkle**, **HidingInside**, **annabellex2**, **winterschild11**, and **DuckieLuver** for reviewing the last chapter! I would also like to thank everyone that has been reading, favoriting and following this story so far! **

**LoveSparkle: You'll have to keep reading to find out! ;) **

**HidingInside: Yep, you guessed correctly! :D**

**Annabellex2: Maybe he will… Maybe he won't ;)**

**Winterschild11: I don't blame you. I find him a little creepy in this story as well :/**

**DuckieLuver: Impressive! Thank you so much for giving this story a chance! And as for Jett and Kendall, you'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Again, thank you all for reviewing! And if you all want another good supernatural story to read, may I suggest "A Thousand Years" and "Forever Now" by BigTimeRusherr13! She's an amazing writer and her stories are seriously awesome! **

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Speak Of The Devil**

James P.O.V.

Friday had finally rolled around, which meant that I would officially start working on honing my powers with Jett. I still hadn't talked to the guys yet. In fact, I had barely seen them since the incident at Kendall's house. I knew that sooner or later, I would have to talk to them, but I was definitely fine with avoiding them as long as I could.

As I made my way to my locker, I immediately noticed a familiar blonde standing right next to it.

'_Speak of the devil.' _ I thought to myself.

"Hey." He said with an expressionless face.

"Um… hey." I said, not really sure what to expect from the blonde.

"Look," He started, looking around to make sure nobody was listening before continuing. "I know that you're probably freaked out about your powers. Trust me, I felt the same way when I found out about mine. But you've gotta let us help you." He said, his blank expression quickly turning into a pleading one.

"Actually, I kinda have someone to help me with my… _situation._" I said, noticing the couple of people passing by.

"What? Who?!" He exclaimed, gathering the attention of a few bystanders.

"Uh… Jett…" I said hesitantly before closing my eyes and bracing myself, knowing that he was going to flip.

I sat there waiting for him to flip out but suprisingly, it never came. I opened my eyes and was met with a blank stare from the blonde. Before I knew it, I felt him grab my arm and before dragging me off. After about a minute, I found myself being shoved into a closet.

"Okay, talk." He said, giving me a glare that actually scared me a little. Not that I would admit that…

"There's nothing to really talk about. He found out I'm a whitelighter and it turns out, he's one too. And before you say anything, I had him prove that he was a whitelighter by showing me his power." I said, noticing the suspicious look on his face.

"Why?" He asked, that blank expression once again returning to his face.

"Why what?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to get out of this cramped closet.

"Why would you let Jett help you?! The guys and I can help you instead of that jerk! Plus, I don't trust him!" He said, venom laced in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know Kendall. I guess I just thought that I would get along better with him than the person who made my life a living hell for years!" I snapped, ignoring the flickering light above us.

I could tell that he felt guilty from the look on his face. I could also see the pain and guilt behind his eyes. But I wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"Look, I know that I was horrible to you. I feel terrible about it. But if you give me a chance, I want to make it up to you." He said, giving me a hopeful look.

"Oh really? And just how do you plan to do that?" I asked, wondering how he could possibly make up for what he did.

"Well, I guess I can start by telling you why I did what I did. Maybe then we can try and move past this." He said.

I let out a sigh, knowing that he probably wouldn't leave me alone until I had the talk with him.

"Fine. But on one condition." I said, quickly formulating a plan in my head.

"Anything. You name it." He said immediately.

"I promise to listen to what you have to say, and I mean really listen. But if I still want nothing to do with you or the guys after you tell me, then you have to promise that you'll leave me alone." I said, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to get the blonde off my back.

I noticed the hesitant look on his face, but still, he gave me his answer.

"Fine." He said reluctantly.

"Alright. I'll come over to your house after school." I said, to which he just nodded. I took the opportunity to ease slip past him and out of the closet, ignoring the weird looks that I was getting as I made my way to my first class, my mind stuck on what explanation Kendall could possibly have for me…

* * *

**Done! I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I have a reason for it. I would like to to know what P.O.V. you want James and Kendall's talk to be in. It can be Kendall's, James' or a little bit of both! Just let me know in a review I'll start working on the next chapter on either Thursday or Friday so that you all have time to vote and the chapter should be up either Saturday or Sunday! So _please_ let me know your thoughts! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	11. Second Chances

**A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter, you get to hear Kendall's story! And I know that alot of you are excited for that so I won't keep you for long. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter! I would also like to ask you all to please ready my Author's Note at the end. And I apologize in advance if this chapter is a little confusing. I had a little trouble finding out how to go about this, so I hope I did a good job and that you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Second Chances**

"He's not going to show." I said to myself as I threw myself onto the couch.

It was almost 8:00, and I hadn't heard anything from the brunette. Not that I really blamed him. He probably decided that he was better off staying away from me…

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I noticed headlights starting to shine through the window. I made my way to the door after I heard it ring, and opened it to reveal James on the other side.

"Hey." I said as I moved to the side, allowing him to come in.

"Hey." He said coolly, making his way over to the couch.

"You know, I didn't think you were going to show." I said honestly, examining his face for any kind of emotion, only to come up blank.

"Honestly? I wasn't sure I was going show myself. But I came to the decision that I should at least hear what you have to say." He said, giving me a look that I couldn't quite place.

"Really? And how long did it take you to make that decision?" I said, giving him a smile both to let him know that I was just joking, and to try and get a smile from him. But of course, he just kept his wall up.

"Actually, a… friend of mine helped me come to that decision." He said, averting his eyes away from me.

I knew that he was probably talking about Jett, but I decided to just try and ignore the anger and hint of jealously that I felt.

"So… I guess we should get started huh?" I asked, knowing that it was useless to try and get through his wall that he had up.

"Yep." He said nonchalantly.

"Alright, where should I start?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"The beginning would be a good place to start." He said, finally looking like he at least had a little interest in what I was saying.

"Okay. Well, I guess it all started before I was born. I told you about how my mom was a whitelighter while my… _father_ was a darklighter right?" I asked, my voice holding so much venom to it as I said the word father. James nodded his head, signaling that he remembered.

"Well, my mom would tell me about how she thought she was so in love with my father. But it was all a lie. He had this… hold over her. It made her think that she was in love with him but in reality, she wasn't. But nobody really noticed because he treated her like she was royalty." I said, glancing up at James to make sure he was paying attention.

"Anyway, they were together for almost half a year when she suddenly became pregnant with me. After a few more years, my little sister Katie was born. The thing was, we were both born part whitelighter, part darklighter." I said, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"As I grew up, my father would always try and get me to tap into my darklighter side, while my mom would try and make sure that my whitelighter part of me overwhelmed the darklighter side when he wasn't around. I think part of her knew what he was doing was wrong, but his hold over her was keeping her from completely doing anything about it." I said, remembering the looks that she would give him from time to time.

"I'm not exactly sure how, but eventually my mom came to her senses and ended things with my father. The details are kinda fuzzy, but I just remember that one day, my mom told me that he was found dead." I said, remembering how I felt like it was yesterday.

"Kendall…" James said, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"No. Just… let me finish." I said, to which he silently nodded.

"I was still pretty young when I found out about my father's death. So I was too young to know that it was probably for the best that he wasn't around anymore. But back then, I loved him like any other kid would love their dad. Because I didn't know about all the things he had done, how many people he manipulated, or how many people were dead because of him." I said, trying to blink back a few tears.

"I didn't know how to handle it, I just became… so angry all the time. And I think all that anger kinda triggered my darklighter side. I just remember wanting to make people feel the pain that I was feeling." I said, remembering clearly wanting other people to suffer the same way I was.

"And then you came into the picture." I said, looking up at James with a guilty expression.

"Back then, I guess I saw you as the perfect target. And I became hell-bent on making your life a living hell." I said, leaving out the part about how somewhere along the line, I may or may not have grown a tiny crush on him.

"It wasn't until I met Jett that I finally found myself again." I said, noticing the suprised look on James' face.

"But.." He started, only for me to cut him off.

"I know. I hate him now. But back then, he was a different person." I said honestly. "He was my best friend. I remember one day he pulled me off to the side and gave me earful telling me what a jerk I was. After that, Jett and I started hanging out more, and I slowly started to become my old kind-hearted self. The person I was before my father passed. And somewhere along the way, Jett and I started dating." I said, ignoring yet another shocked look from James. I neglected to tell him that part of the reason I started dating Jett was to get my mind off of him.

"We didn't tell anyone because neither of us were really ready to come out to everyone. Which, I guess was for the best since we didn't last too long anyway." I said.

"What happened?" James asked softly, looking like he was having a hard time processing everything, not that I blamed him. This was a lot to take in.

"I'm not 100% sure. We were together for a few months when suddenly, he just… changed. He turned into a jerk. Kind of like I was when my father passed. I tried to help him get his old self back like he did for me, but it was hopeless. Regardless, I still stayed with him. I finally broke it off with him after I found out he had been cheating on me." I said, taking yet another calming breath.

"I tried to continue being his friend, but eventually I just gave up and cut all ties with him completely."

"Wow…" James said, giving me a look filled with different emotions.

"Look James, I know what I did was horrible. But I want you to know that I honestly regret what I did, and if I could take it back, I'd do it in a heartbeat." I said honestly.

"Kendall, I…"

"You don't have to forgive me right away. But I'm willing to work through this if you are." I said, giving him a hopeful look.

"Kendall, I know how it feels to lose someone you care about. When my dad left, I was devastated. He was the only parental figure I really had since my mom moved around alot. So I understand what you went through, and I'm really sorry for your loss. I understand that even though he probably wasn't a good influence on you, you still loved him." He said, sympathy laced in his voice.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked, hope laced in my voice.

"I'm saying, that while I haven't completely forgiven you yet, I think this is a step in the right direction and I'm willing to work through it." He said, standing up and holding his hand out for me to shake.

I stood up as well, grabbing his hand before pulling him into a hug. I knew that I caught him off guard by the way he stiffened up, but after a few seconds, he loosened up and returned the hug.

"Thanks for giving me a chance." I whispered, before James broke the hug.

"Hey, everyone deserves second chances right?" He asked, giving me a small smile.

I could tell in his voice that he was not only talking about me, but Jett as well.

"Right." I said returning his smile, feeling relief was over me while ignoring the pang of jealously in my chest.

* * *

Done! Now you all know Kendall's story! Again I'm sorry if it seemed a little confusing, I wasn't 100% sure how to do Kendall's story without making one long paragraph. I know that alot of you were looking forward to Kendall's story so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So what are your thoughts on Kendall's story? What about the Jett twist? Or Kendall's crush on James? And what about James deciding to work on building a friendship with Kendall? Do you think this possible friendship could turn into something more? _Please _let me know your thoughts! Next chapter, you'll get to see a little of what James is thinking. **(P.S. I'm starting to work on new story ideas for after I finish one or two of my current stories. So if you have any story ideas, please feel free to P.M. me or leave it in a review!) **Until next time!

-Epically Obsessed


	12. Foggy

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's time for another new chapter! I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I really enjoy reading all of your thoughts and it just encourages me to keep going! I'm also happy that you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one as well! I also would like to ask you all to read my Authors Note at the end of the chapter regarding new stories! It would really mean alot if you all voted! **** Anways, I won't hold you up anymore, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Foggy**

**James P.O.V.**

As I drove back home, I couldn't help but think about Kendall.

When my dad left, I was absolutely devastated. Neither me nor my mom knew why he left, but I kept blaming myself for him leaving, thinking that maybe it was something that I had done. So I knew for Kendall to hear that his dad was _dead_ had to be hard on him. And while I didn't think that it completely excuse what he did, it did explain things. Then there was the whole Jett thing…

I had to admit that I felt… _something_ for him. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but now I was just worried that it would be awkward if I bumped into him now. Even though I had every intention on staying away from him after hearing what went down between him and Kendall.

As I got closer to my house, I noticed a car sitting in my driveway getting ready to leave. As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed a familiar now brunette getting out of the car.

"Jett? What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously as I got out of my car.

"Hey. I was passing by your house and thought I'd stop to see when you wanted to start practice." He said, giving me a bright smile.

"Actually… there's kinda been a change in plans." I said, watching as his smile suddenly faltered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"It's just that… remember when I said that I kinda had someone to help me with my powers?" I asked, to which he nodded his head yes. "Well, I kinda agreed to let them help me. _Just _them." I said, knowing that he was getting ready to bring up how I said that he could help me as well.

"Come on James, there's so much that I could help you with." He said as he walked closer to me.

"I… I just t-think that…" I stammered, suddenly feeling a little… off.

"Look, at least tell me you'll think about it?" He pleaded, giving me a hopeful look.

All I could do was nod, not really trusting my voice at the moment.

"All right. I'll guess I'll see you Monday." He said as started to get into his car.

He gave me a wave as he started to drive, to which I just gave him a half-hearted one in return.

I watched as he drove out of sight before struggling to get into the house. I wasn't sure what happened, but my head felt really foggy all of a sudden. After a couple of minutes I managed to get into my house. I had to hold onto the door for a minute to regain my composure. My eyes darted around before I finally saw the stairs that led up to my room.

I took a deep breath before trying to make it up to my room, which proved to be more difficult than I thought it would. Every time I took a step up the stairs, it felt like I was going to pass out. After a few minutes, I finally managed to make it to my room. I wasted no time in throwing myself onto my bed, letting out a sigh of relief as I did.

I wanted to call Kendall and see if I could get any insight on what was happening to me, but I just couldn't find the energy to do so. And after a few seconds, I found myself succumbing to darkness.

XxX

I let out a groan as I heard my phone ringing. I opened my eyes, hissing a little at the brightness of the sun that shining into my room. I felt around for my phone, before I suddenly remembered that they were in my jeans pocket from last night that I never changed out of.

I reached into my pocket and quickly answered it without checking, not wanting to risk missing the call.

"Hello?" I groaned, my head still hurting a little. I tried to keep the pain out of my voice but failed

"_James? Are you okay? You don't sound too good."_ Kendall asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I… I honestly don't know." I said. I tried, but I just couldn't remember much of what happened last night after I left Kendall's house. All I knew at the moment was that my head needed to stop hurting.

"_Well I wanted to see if you wanted to do a little one-on-one training, but you sound like you need some rest."_ He said, sounding disappointed yet worried at the same time.

"No! I mean, I can't fully train right now, but we can at least start with the basics." I said, not really wanting to spend my Saturday alone.

"_Okay, but only if you're sure…"_ He said hesitantly.

"I'm sure. And when you become the hesitant one?" I asked curiously as he chuckled a little. I was genuinely confused though. He had been trying to get me to talk to him for a while and now here I am practically offering to spend the day with him and he seemed hesitant.

"_I guess I'm just worried. You really don't sound too good."_ He responded, worry still in his voice.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I said.

"_If you say so... I guess I'll meet you at your house in about an hour then."_ He said, although it came out more as a question.

"Sounds good." I said.

We said our goodbyes before hanging up. My eyes widened as I looked over at the clock. It was exactly fifteen minutes after noon.

'_Had I really slept that long?' _ I mentally asked myself.

I wasn't sure what went down last night, but something weird definitely happened. I decided to brush it off for now and got ready for when Kendall came over.

* * *

**Done! Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to lead into the next chapter which I'm kinda excited for because that's where the story really starts picking up! So do you all have any guesses on what's wrong with James? Or any thought on how worried Kendall was about James? I'd love to hear your thoughts! By the way, I would love it if you all told me what stories you would like me to do next! I don't have official titles or summaries just yet, but these are the ideas I have:**

Untitled #1**: Senior Year. It was supposed to be their best year of high school yet. But the guys weren't expecting all of the drama and heartbreak that it would bring. (Contains Slash) –This is mostly a Jagan vs. Kames story and you all get to vote on which couple ends up together in the end!**

Untitled #2**: When James Diamond suddenly wakes up as a vampire, he's finds his world turned upside down. Friendships are tested as the guys find out the truth about what happened to James.**

Untitled #3**: I don't have a summary for this one just yet, but this is basically a zombie apocalypse story revolving around the guys and their friendship!**

**I am working on the titles and official summaries for each of these stories so it would mean alot to me if you all let me know which stories you wanted me to start next. I will most likely do the top 2 stories. You can either leave your vote in a review or go and vote on the poll I have up on my website! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	13. You're Not Alone

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I would like to thank LoveSparkle, KamesLover3, and figgrole for reviewing last chapter! It also means alot to me that some of you voted for which story you want me to start next! J I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

**You're Not Alone**

**Kendall P.O.V.**

As I made my way to James' house, I couldn't help but worry about him. He had sounded horrible when I talked to him on the phone, but I couldn't quite figure out what could have happened to him. I was sure that he didn't get sick or something overnight, even though that is kinda what it sounded like…

I found myself on James' doorstep knocking on his door after a few minutes, with him answering only seconds later.

"Hey." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Hey." He said softly, moving to the side to let me into the house.

"You know, this is the first time you've said hey to me without sounding like you're either annoyed or ready to kill me." I said, getting a light chuckle from the brunette.

"Well, this _is _one of the few times where I don't want to maim you." He said, his smile widening a little. That is, until he noticed the backpack that I had with me. "What's with the backpack?" He asked, giving me a suspicious look.

"I was thinking that we could get a little training in." I said hesitantly, knowing he was probably going to protest.

"Kendalllll, I thought we agreed, NO training today. We were supposed to just go over the basics. Besides, my head still hurts a little." He said as he dramatically threw himself onto the couch.

"I know, I know. But we need to get in as much training as possible. We still don't who's after you or when they're going to strike. And the guys and I won't always be around so you need to be able to defend yourself." I argued, hoping that he would see how important this was.

"Okay. You win." He muttered as he sat up.

"Don't worry. I know you're not at one hundred percent right now, so we won't do anything too drastic." I promised as I took out a few flashlights.

"So, what exactly is my power?" He asked curiously.

"Well, your power is a little… complicated." I said, even though I had the feeling he would want me to elaborate.

"Can you un-complicate it?" He asked, smiling a little.

"Basically, your power is energy based. But it's not just committed to one type of energy." I said, hoping that he would get where I was going with this. But judging by the look on his face, I knew that I would have to spill the bit of information that I was hoping to hide from the brunette for a while.

"Look, I don't want you to freak out. But we're pretty sure that whoever is after you, wants you for your power." I informed him.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, clearly starting to get a little nervous.

"Think about it James. You have the power to absorb, use and harness energy. Our powers are basically run on energy. If you really learn how to use your powers…" I trailed off, knowing from the look on his face that he now understood what I was saying.

"I'd be able to absorb other white and darklighters powers." He finished, turning a little pale as the severity of the situation hit him.

"I'm sorry that I had to drop a bomb on you like this. I was hoping to wait a little longer to tell you, but you need to know how important this is. If anyone got a hold of you, they'd be able to wipe out all whitelighters." I said in a calm tone, hoping that it would somehow comfort him a little.

"I can't do this... I can barely control my powers! What happens if whoever is after me attacks today?!" He exclaimed, quickly going into panic mode.

"Hey, calm down." I said, moving closer to him so I could grab him by his shoulders. "You're stronger than you think James. All you have to do is focus. And just remember, you're not alone. I'll be right here to help you through this." I said honestly while trying to ignore how close we were.

James let out an awkward cough as he noticed the short distance between us while slowly leaning back a little.

"Thanks Kendall. I guess I'm just still a little freaked out about this whole situation." He said, staring down at the floor.

"That's understandable. You should've seen Logan when he found out about his powers. I think he was the most freaked out of the three of us." I said, remembering the weeks of denial that Logan went through.

"Yeah, I guess I can see him being the most freaked out. He seems like the practical one." James said, chuckling softly.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for about a minute before I suddenly remembered what we were supposed to be doing.

"You ready to get started? I brought flashlights since they're easier than actual lightbulbs " I said, to which he just nodded, watching as I turned on all the flashlights.

"Okay, I'm going to guide you through this." I said as I sat up into an Indian style position, motioning for him to do the same.

"I'm ready." He said once he was in the same position.

"Alright, first I want you to focus on the flashlights." I instructed, watching as he took a deep breath before staring at the flashlights intently.

"Imagine the feel of the energy flowing towards you." I further instructed, noticing the flashlights start to flicker a little.

"That's it. You're doing great!" I exclaimed. But that excitement quickly died down when I noticed James' eyes start to drift shut. A sign I knew all too well.

"James. James, snap out of it!" I yelled, trying to get his attention, but it was no use.

I watched as the flashlight started to flicker faster and faster and I knew what was getting ready to happen. I placed my hand on the hardwood floor, using my power and watching as my skin turned into wood in a matter of seconds before running in front of James just as the glass shattered from the flashlight.

I could feel pieces of glass bouncing of my body, even though they didn't cause any pain. I waited a minute before letting my skin turn back.

I looked at James, who had a bewildered expression on his face.

"What happened?" He asked, looking to me for an explanation.

"Um… I'm not really sure." I said, even though I knew good and well what just happened. At least I think I did… "I think that's enough training for the day." I said, looking at the scattered pieces of glass on the floor.

"I'll get a broom to clean this up." He said in a shaky voice before leaving to get the broom.

I looked and made sure he was gone before taking out my phone and quickly typing Logan and Carlos a message.

_We might have a problem. – K _

* * *

**Done! Sorry if it's not as good as usual, but I've been really busy lately and I wanted to update. Hopefully with the summer coming up, I'll be able to start writing more! So you all finally got to see why Kendall is so worried about whoever is after James, as well as how important his power is! Plus, you all also got a mini Kames moment! So what'd you all think? What do you think Kendall is hiding now? Please let me know in a review! And if you haven't already, ****_please _****go to my profile and vote for which story you want me to start next! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	14. Radioactive

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Before we get started, I'd like to thank wegaz123, LoveSparkle, winterschild11, figgrole, and Nutcracker for reviewing last chapter! I seriously love reading your reviews! And if you have anything you'd like to see in the story, PM me or leave it in a review and I'll try and make it happen! **

**Wegaz123: You won't find out this chapter, but you **_**will **_**find out what happened soon! **

**LoveSparkle: Yep, things are picking up now! **

**Winterschild11: It really is. But I've been having more free time lately which means, more updates! And thanks alot! **

**Figgrole: Yay! Thanks for signing up! And the 3DS is awesome! :D**

**Nutcracker: 1) You'll have to keep reading to find out ;) 2) Kind of. You'll find out either next chapter or chapter after next! 3) Possibly… 4) Yep. James can absorb almost any kind of energy **

**Again, thank you all for your reviews! I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

* * *

**Radioactive**

It was finally Friday, I was roaming the halls searching for Carlos and Logan.

I wanted to talk to them about James but every time I tried to get in touch with them they both claimed that they were 'too busy' to talk. This wasn't the first time that they had blown me off though, and while I wasn't sure what was going on with them, I intended to find out.

It only took me about a minute to find them both hanging out next to Logan's locker.

"Hello _buddies._" I said, squeezing both of their shoulders a little harder than usual, which wasn't hard since my hands were now steel under the gloves that I was wearing. Thankfully since we were in Minnesota and it was still pretty cold here, nobody questioned it.

"H-hey Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed, trying to keep the discomfort and pain out of his voice.

"How about we have a little _chat._" I said, dragging them to the same supply closet that I had dragged James to just last week.

As soon as we made it to the closet, I shoved them in before entering and closing the door behind me.

Cool thing was, nobody even spared us a second look. After going here for three years, everyone has kinda become accustomed to weird things and pranks around here.

"Okay, now I want to know what's going on. You guys have been blowing me off all week and it's kinda starting to tick me off. So talk." I said sternly.

I watched as they opened and closed their mouths while glancing at each other, clearly at a loss for words.

After a few seconds, I decided to quit.

"You know what? Just forget it." I said, turning to walk out.

"Wait!" They both exclaimed at the same time, each of them grabbing one of my arms to keep me from leaving.

"What?" I asked tiredly, turning around to face them.

"We're sorry Kendall. It's just… we don't feel comfortable talking about it. At least… not yet." Logan said, to which Carlos just meekly nodded in agreement.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" I asked, feeling a little hurt that they didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to me about whatever was going on.

"We do! It's just…" Carlos started, clearly trying to find the right words.

"Right, I'm just gonna go." I said, walking out before they had a chance to grab me again.

As soon as I made it out to the hallway, I went off in search of the one person I knew that could make me feel better at the moment.

In the past week, James and I have definitely gotten a little closer. I could tell that sometimes he did have a hard time being around me, which was understandable. But he did live up to his promise of trying to move past everything. And most of the time, we got along like nothing even happened.

I walked straight to James' locker, noticing him talking and laughing, with Jett…

"Hey Kendall!" James exclaimed when he noticed me, sending me a smile that seemed to make me heart beat a little faster.

"Hey." I said, walking over to him.

"What's up Kendork?" Jett asked, that stupid cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not _to call me that?" I growled out while clenching and unclenching my fist, hoping to calm myself down.

James must have noticed this, because he put his hand over mine before leaning closer to my ear.

"Calm down." He whispered before giving me a look.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, noticing the anger in Jett's eyes at James' hand over mine.

"Let's go Kendall." James said quickly as he noticed the glares that Jett and I were exchanging.

"Wait James," Jett said, grabbing James' other hand to stop him.

"What?" James asked, turning towards Jett.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked, giving James a hopeful look.

"Sure. Kendall you wanna come with? We're just going to hang out at the mall." James said, gaining an incredulous look from Jett.

"You know what, I'd _love _to." I said, smirking a little at Jett, who was currently glaring daggers at me.

Of course as soon as James turned around to face Jett, he wiped the look of his face, putting a fake smile on instead.

I couldn't even wipe the smile of my face. This was the perfect opportunity to make sure that Jett didn't try anything, while spending time with James and possibly even driving a wedge between him and Jett.

And while I usually wasn't one for sabotaging relationships, let alone friendships, I wanted nothing more than to see someone beat Jett at his own game. And I was more than glad to be that person.

XxX

James and I had just made it to the mall where Jett was already waiting for us.

Carlos and Logan had been calling and texting me ever since school ended but I had been ignoring them. I wasn't planning on ignoring them forever, just a day or two to show them what it feels like.

"You ready?" James asked, giving me a small smile before looking ahead, where Jett was already walking into the mall.

I nodded my head before entering the mall with James.

As soon as we walked in, I was immediately met with the smell of something sweet. I looked around and noticed that we were smack dab in the middle of the food court. It didn't take me long to spot where the smell was coming from, a stand with fresh churros. As soon as I spotted them, I turned to Jett with a small pang in my chest. When we were together, we would always get a churro and split it. I couldn't help but wonder if he remembered any of that.

"Hey Jett." I said, a plan already formed in my head.

"Yeah?" He asked casually, although I could see the suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Would you mind getting me a churro? I haven't gotten a chance to eat yet and we won't be eating for another couple of hours."

I was expecting him to come up with a witty retort, to tell me to get it myself, or even show a little emotion at remembering all the times that we had shared a churro. Anything other than what he said really.

"Sure." He said, giving me a look that clearly said he wasn't too happy with me at the moment.

As soon as he walked off to get me a churro, I heard James behind me.

"Really Kendall?" He asked, giving me an amused look.

"What?" I asked innocently, deciding to play it cool.

"I'll be back. I'm going to the ATM to get a little cash out." He said, chuckling and shaking his head as he walked towards the ATM.

As soon as he was gone, I turned my attention back to Jett, my mouth almost dropping at the scene.

Jett was standing there, practically flirting with the girl at the churro stand. I watched as she gave him a free churro before walking in my direction. I turned my head when I noticed him getting ready to head my way so he didn't know that I was practically spying on him.

"Here Kendork." He said, shoving the churro at me rather roughly, but did it discreetly so that no one else noticed.

He was getting ready to say something when James suddenly appeared.

"So, are we all ready to go?" He asked, a cheesy grin on his face as he looked between Jett and I.

I didn't know if he was oblivious to the tension between us, or if he was just ignoring it, but I was thankful for whatever the case was.

Jett and I nodded our heads, letting James lead the way as we exchanged glares.

"Wait!" I suddenly said, turning towards Jett.

"What now?" Jett asked as James gave me a curious look.

"Can you get me a drink?" I asked, inwardly smirking.

I could tell by the way his eye started to twitch that I was starting to get to him.

He mumbled something incoherent before going to get me a drink.

'_Yep, this is going to be fun.' _I thought to myself.

XxX

It had only been half an hour and Jett and I were practically ready to rip each other's throats out.

We both watched as James walked off to the restroom before glaring at each other.

"Okay, what are you up to?" I asked sternly, wanting to know what he wanted with James.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, looking genuinely confused.

"I'm talking about James. What do you want with him?" I asked, trying to contain my anger.

"I don't _want _anything from him. I like him. What's so wrong with that?" He asked tiredly.

To anyone else, they would have thought that he was sincere. But I knew Jett better than that. Or at least I used to…

I knew that he was a great actor, and that when he wanted something, he would stop at nothing to get it.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing. But whatever it is, stops _now!_" I snapped, done trying to play nice.

I watched as a look of realization passed across his face, which confused me a little.

"You like him." He said matter-of-factly, that stupid smirk of his spreading across his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, hoping that he didn't see right through me like he used to be able to do.

"You do. That's why you hate when I hang out with him." He said, an accusatory tone to his voice.

"No, I hate _you _because you're a douche who seems to get some kind of sick pleasure out of playing with other people's emotions!" I snapped.

There was no way I was going to let Jett know that I liked James because that would just make him want James even more, if he really even cared about him in the first place. But that didn't mean I was going to miss out on a chance to vent out my frustrations with him.

"You can deny it all you want, but I see the glances you throw his way. I just want to warn you that you're in for a major disappointment if you think he's going to choose you over me." He said confidently, that stupid smirk never leaving his face.

"What happened to you?" I asked, my anger disappearing for a minute.

From the look on his face, I could tell that he didn't understand what I was talking about. So I just continued.

"What happened to the guy that actually _cared _about other people's feelings? The guy that didn't get pleasure out of playing with people's emotions? What happened to the guy I fell in love with?" I asked, waiting expectantly for an answer.

I watched as his expression softened, just for a minute, before the smirk came back.

'_That _stupid _smirk!' _I thought to myself.

Jett was getting ready to say something when suddenly, the ground started to shake. In a matter of seconds it seemed like a full blown earthquake was happening.

I was frozen in shock, watching as people starting to run for the exit when I suddenly felt a hand on my back.

I turned around and was immediately met with a pair of familiar, breathtaking hazel eyes.

"Come on, we have to go!" James said quickly, bringing to my feet.

I felt myself calm down a little at James' touch and suddenly, the earthquake slowly started to come to a stop.

I looked to James, who was giving me an incredulous look and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"Did I do that?" I asked, knowing that it was a strong possibility.

"I don't know, but we need to find Jett." He said, looking around.

I turned to the chair that Jett was sitting only a minute ago to see that he had in fact disappeared.

I let out a sigh as I realized that he was going to make me help look for him.

"Come on, let's start looking." I said begrudgingly, gaining a look from James before he nodded his head.

As we started looking, my mind went back to what happened just minutes ago. I wasn't sure if it was me that caused the earthquake, but I intended to find out.

* * *

**Done! So yeah, I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far! Anyway, you all got a little insight on where Kendall and Jett stand this chapter, and poor James is going to be right in the middle of their rivalry :P Next chapter will probably pick up where this one left off unless I decide to do a time jump. So what'd you all think about the JettxKendall rivalry this chapter? What do you think Carlos and Logan are hiding? And do you think Kendall was the cause of the mini-earthquake? Please let me know in a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	15. Crushed

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm sorry I can't reply to your reviews this time since I don't have much time, but I do want to thank each and every one of you that reviewed as well as read, followed and favorited this story! It really means alot to me and I promise to reply to your reviews next chapter! And I hope you all enjoy the new update!**

* * *

**Crushed**

I was actually starting to panic a bit.

We had been looking around trying to find Jett, but we hadn't seen him anywhere. And even though he wasn't my favorite person at the moment, I didn't want anything to happen to him.

There was debris all over the place from the mini-earthquake. But luckily, mostly everyone had made it out safe except for a couple of people who were currently on their way to the hospital with minor injuries.

"I don't see him anywhere." I sighed while running my hands through my hair, quickly getting frustrated.

"Okay calm down." James said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "He couldn't have gotten far, we just have to focus." He said, determination in his eyes.

I nodded my head and was getting ready to respond when we suddenly heard someone calling for help.

"Come on." James said before running off in the direction of the voice with me following close behind.

I let out a small gasp at the scene. There was Jett, buried under a pile of debris, a small pool of blood starting to form with a woman looking on in horror.

"Please, you have to help him!" The woman exclaimed, clearly seconds away from having a panic attack.

"James, can you handle Jett?" I asked, to which he immediately nodded his head and went to try and get Jett from under the debris.

"What happened?" I asked the woman, wanting to know what exactly happened.

"I-I was t-trying to get out of here when the ceiling suddenly collapsed. T-that young man saved my l-life." She said, clearly shaken up.

I let out a sigh before walking over to the woman, placing my hands on her shoulders and looking directly into her eyes to make sure this would work.

"_Calm down." _I said, watching her eyes start to cloud over. After a couple seconds she completely calmed down.

"_You won't remember any of this. There was a freak earthquake but you got out safely. Do you understand?" _I asked, watching as she silently nodded her head.

"_Good. Now when I let go of you, you're going to go home." _I said, watching as she nodded her head again.

I let go of her shoulders and noticed her eyes starting to become more focused before she walked off, presumably to her car.

I let out a sigh as I turned to go check on Jett and James. I always hated using my darklighter power, but I couldn't let her suffer through seeing what she did, especially knowing that I was the possible cause of it.

Then there was Jett. I couldn't believe that he had actually risked his life to save that woman. I knew for a fact that was something the old Jett would've done.

'_Maybe Logan was right, maybe James really is bringing back the old Jett.' _I thought to myself, before turning my attention to our current situation.

"Need a hand?" I asked James when I made it over to him. He had already gotten most of the debris off, but there was still a bit left.

"Sure." He said, going to lift off another couple of pieces.

I nodded, doing my best to ignore how his muscles flexed as he moved the debris. I used my power to turn my hand before helping out.

After a few seconds, we had gotten all the debris off of Jett. And I had to admit, he didn't look too good. He only had a few cuts and bruises, but I could tell from his blood stained shirt that he was bleeding out, and fast. He was already starting to become a little pale.

"Kendall! Call 911!" James yelled frantically, worry laced in his voice.

I nodded my head before quickly pulling out my phone and dialing, hoping that we weren't too late.

XxX

"Do you think he'll be okay?" James asked, a bit of hesitance in his voice.

I knew that he was still a little shaken up, not that I could blame him. I didn't particularly like Jett at the moment but it was still hard to see him like that.

"I don't know. I think the best thing we can do is hope for the best." I said honestly, watching as he nodded his head before turning his attention back to the blank white wall in front of him.

We had gotten here with Jett about thirty minutes ago where he was immediately wheeled off, leaving James and I to wait in the waiting room.

I let out a sigh, wondering how things got so complicated.

"Are you two here for Jett Stetson?" A doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes. We're his… friends." James said hesitantly, glancing over at me before looking back at the doctor. "How is he?"

"Well he didn't have any internal injuries, which is good. But something punctured him in his chest, which is what was causing him to bleed out so fast. We had to give him a blood transfusion, which was successful and stitched his wound up. Now he'll probably be in pain for about a week or two because he's bruised up pretty bad. We have him on pain medication but we can't give too much since we don't want to risk the chance of him getting addicted." The doctor explained.

"So in other words, he's fine for the most part?" I asked, wanting to clarify what I was thinking.

"Essentially, yes." The doctor said, giving me a small smile. "He's lucky. Most people would've had way more injuries had they went through the same thing your friend did."

"Yeah, he's definitely a fighter." I said, not missing the look that James was giving me.

"Well I would tell you that you can see him, but he needs some rest to recover. Plus, we want to run a couple more test just to make sure he's okay." The doctor said, giving us both a regretful look.

"That's okay. Can we come back and see him tomorrow?" James asked, to which the doctor immediately nodded.

"Of course. You can even come first thing in the morning if you want." He replied.

We talked for another minute before saying our goodbyes and walking out of the hospital.

"So… what now?" James asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I need to talk to Carlos and Logan." I replied, knowing that there was a few things that I needed to talk to them about.

* * *

**Done! Sorry that this chapter was a little lame and rushed, but I didn't have alot of time to write. Plus, this chapter was really just a lead in to next chapter where things start picking up again. The good news is now that it's summer, I should have more time to write which means more updates! So what'd you all think about what Jett did? What are your thoughts on the chapter in general? Please let me know in a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	16. Talks and Questions

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating this in over a month, but I've been kinda busy and I've been trying to get the ball rolling on my new stories! But now I should be free until the end of summer, which means more updates! Before we get into the chapter, I want to thank LoveSparkle, Kameslover3, Ashley-the-Weirdo, and Guest for reviewing last chapter! **

**I'm going to warn you all right now, this chapter might be kinda boring for some of you. But I hope you all still read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Talks and Questions**

I let out a sigh as I stepped onto the porch, ringing the doorbell in the process.

James and I went our separate ways when we left the hospital. As soon as I was alone, I texted Carlos and Logan to see if we could talk. They immediately responded, saying that I could meet up with them at Logan's, which is how I ended up on his doorstep.

Only a few seconds after ringing the doorbell, the door swung open, with both Carlos and Logan running out and catching me off guard by pulling me into a group hug.

"Kendall! We thought you weren't ever going to talk to us again!" Carlos exclaimed.

"_We _didn't think that. That was all you." Logan said as we broke the hug, sending Carlos an unreadable look in the process. "But I was wondering how long you were going to ignore us." He said, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry guys. I never meant to make you guys feel bad. I just… I just wanted you two to see how I felt that week when you kept blowing me off." I said, noticing the looks of regret on both of their faces. Logan was getting ready to say something, but I held my hand up to stop him.

"It's okay. All is forgiven." I assured him.

"You sure?" He asked hesitantly, a small smile forming on his face.

"Positive." I said, pulling them both in for one more quick hug.

"Yay! We're all friends again!" Carlos cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

"We never stopped being friends Carlitos. We just hit a little rough patch." I said as we made our way to the living room.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Logan asked curiously.

"Um… a few things actually. But the first thing I want to talk to you guys about is James." I said, watching as Carlos and Logan once again shared a look.

'_What's going on with those two?' _I thought to myself.

"What about James?" Carlos asked, actually sounding a little worried.

"We need to keep an eye on him. I think that he might be part darklighter…" I said, unconsciously whispering the last part. But I could tell from the looks that I was getting that they heard me.

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked, now becoming a little worried himself.

"Well we were training, and when he went to use his power… It's like he just got overwhelmed and lost in the power. Which is exactly what I felt when I went darklighter years ago. Plus, we don't know anything about his dad. His mom is a whitelighter but for all we know, his dad could've been a darklighter." I told to them.

"So… what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"There's not too much we can do. There isn't really a way to get rid of the darklighter side. At least none that I know of. Trust me, I've tried to find a way." I said bitterly before continuing. "All we can do is make sure that he doesn't get too angry or sad. I think negative emotions are what triggers it." I said, remembering that my darklighter side was triggered after my father's death.

"Wait, James has been mad before. Why hasn't he tapped into his darklighter side yet if he has one?" Logan asked.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that he didn't know about his powers?" I said, even though it came out as more of a question. Probably because I wasn't even sure if that was the reason.

"Yeah... So don't piss James off. Check! What's next?" Logan asked, making Carlos chuckle for some reason.

I sent Carlos a look before continuing.

"Well, there's two more things I need to talk about and they're kinda connected." I said, watching as they both nodded their heads as a sign to continue.

"Well Jett, James and I all went to hang out at the mall. Long story." I said, noticing the looks of shock and confusion on their face. "Anyway, Jett kinda ticked me off and next thing I know, there's an earthquake happening." I said, watching as Carlos gave me a confused look while Logan gave me a look of realization.

"You don't think…" He started, probably thinking out possible scenarios.

"I don't know what to think. All I know is that one second I'm ticked off, and the next there's an earthquake happening. And get this, it stopped as soon as I calmed down." I said, knowing that Logan would probably be able to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Maybe your powers are evolving? I mean I've heard about people powers evolving as they get older. Maybe that's what happening to you. I men your original power was kinda earth based."

I had to admit, that did kinda make sense…

"Ooooh! Does this mean my power will evolve too?!" Carlos asked, practically jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Probably." Logan said, chuckling at the Latino before turning his attention back to me.

"You said that there were two things you wanted to talk about that were connected. You told us one so what's the other?" He asked.

"Well, I think you might have been right about James and Jett." I said, knowing that he would know what I was talking about. My thought was confirmed when his eyes widened in realization.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Long story short, Jett saved a woman from getting crushed by debris, but got himself crushed in the process." I said, feeling a slight pang in my chest.

I hated that I still cared about Jett, but I guess that's to be expected given our history. It was just hard for me to see him so… lifeless…

"Wow…" Carlos said, clearly thrown for a loop. Not that I could really blame him.

"Is he okay?" Logan asked, looking like he was trying to wrap his head around it as well.

"Yeah, I think so. The doctor said that he lost a lot of blood, but he had a successful blood transfusion. They wouldn't let us see him though. Not yet at least..." I said.

"So… what happens now?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know… For now, all we can really do is keep an eye on both Jett and James. I still don't really trust Jett and I don't want anything to happen to James." I said, gaining a look from both Carlos and Logan.

"What?" I asked, seeing the knowing looks on their faces.

"You really care about him don't you?" Logan asked softly.

"Well yeah. I just…. I don't want anything to bad to happen to him because of this whitelighter/darklighter thing. Especially since he never asked for this. He was living a relatively normal life before we came along." I said, just realizing how much of a toll this might be taking on him.

I looked up to see Logan and Carlos share another look before turning back to me.

"Hey, do you want to stay for the night and watch some movies?" Logan asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! There's corndogs in the freezer!" Carlos added, glancing towards the kitchen.

I just let out a sigh, thinking about it for a minute. I still didn't like the thought of James being alone, but I knew that a night away from everything would probably do me some good.

"Let's do it." I said, earning smiles from both of them.

* * *

**Done! Again, sorry if this chapter was a little boring. But I wanted to use this chapter to answer a few questions and bring up some new ones in the process. Things will pick back up next chapter, and we have a little drama on the way! So what are your thoughts? Do you all think that James is part darklighter? Please let me know your thoughts in a review! And please let me know if you all are still interested in this story. I know it's been a while since I updated so I just want to make sure you all are still interested :) **** Until next time! **

**-Epically Obsessed **


	17. Resurfaced Feelings

**aA/N: Hello everyone! Time for a new chapter! Before we get started, I want to apologize if this chapter is confusing for anyone. But all will be explained later on in the story! I also want to thank LoveSparkle and Me (Guest) for reviewing last chapter! Also, a huge thank you to everyone that's still sticking with this story! **** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Resurfaced Feelings**

"Hi, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked when I made my way up to her.

"I'm here to see Jett Stetson." I said, watching as she started typing on her computer.

"Here he is. He's in F217." She said, writing it down on a slip of paper before handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said, giving her a small smile before heading to the second floor.

James had texted me first thing this morning and had asked me to come to the hospital. I tried getting him to tell me what was going on, since I knew it probably had something to do with Jett, but I couldn't get anything out of him.

I finally found Jett's room after a couple of minutes. I stopped at the door, glancing in only to see James sitting beside a sleeping Jett.

"Hey." I said to James, finally getting the courage to walk in.

"Hey..." He said, sounding a little out of it.

I glanced over at Jett before looking back over at James, I mean _really _looking at him. I could tell that there was definitely something off about him, and that was only confirmed more when I noticed the distant look in his eyes.

"James? Are you okay?" I asked, making my way over to the brunette.

He stared at the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at me, seemingly snapping out of whatever trance he seemed to be in.

"I'm sorry, what?" He said, that distant look still in his eyes.

"I was asking if you were okay…" I said, starting to get a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Jett…" He said, his eyes travelling over to Jett's sleeping form.

"What about him?" I asked, ignoring the hint of jealousy that I felt at the way James was looking at Jett.

"He woke up a little earlier for a couple minutes. We talked a little, but he kept saying that he really wanted to talk to you." He said, turning his attention back to me.

"Me? What for?" I asked, genuinely shocked as to why Jett would want to talk to me.

"I'm not sure. But he's been mumbling your name in his sleep." He admitted.

As soon as the words left his mouth, I heard Jett start to groan. James and I looked over at the other brunette. I watched as he opened his eyes, immediately looking at James before his eyes fell on me seconds later.

"K-Kendall?" He stammered, using all the strength he could gather to try and sit up.

"Hey, be careful." James said, going over to help Jett into a sitting position. "You're still not at a hundred percent so you've gotta take it easy for a while." He added as he got Jett situated.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk." James said before going to walk out the room.

"James wait!" I exclaimed, really not wanting to be alone with Jett. But it was too late since James was already gone.

I let out a sigh as I turned to Jett, who seemed to have a guilty expression on his face.

"Look, I know that I'm probably not your favorite person right now." He started, which only made me mutter something along the lines of 'thank you for stating the obvious'. I didn't miss the hurt that flashed across his face, but I chose to ignore it, motioning for him to continue instead.

"I know that you probably hate me, and you have every right to…" He said, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "But you have to believe me when I say that it wasn't me."

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed, quickly becoming angry. "After everything that you've done, all you have to say is that it 'wasn't you'?!" I yelled, ignoring the hurt look on his face.

"Kendall, I know it sounds bad, but I honestly don't know how to explain." He said, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Then try." I growled out, quickly losing my patience.

"I don't know how! I just… I remember us being best friends. I remember all those months that we spent together as a couple. I know how happy we were together, but I also remembering something just… changing in me one day, and suddenly I didn't care about you or anyone else for that matter." He said, taking a moment before continuing. "I honestly don't know what happened to me, but I do know that something happened to me at the mall. Something that helped me find my way back. I'm so sorry for everything I've done."

"Really? You really think that you can give me some half-assed excuse and expect me to forgive you!" I yelled before trying to take a breath to calm down as I felt all of my anger towards Jett come at me full force.

"Kendall _please_! You know me! You know that I wouldn't purposely do anything to hurt you or anyone else!" He exclaimed.

I looked at the brunette, who was practically _pleading _with me to believe him.

Part of me, a small part of me that possibly still had feelings for the other male, wanting nothing more than to believe him and try and rebuild our friendship. But the bigger part of me, knew that that would probably just turn out to be a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry Jett. But I just can't trust you or believe you right now. You really-" I started, but was suddenly cut off when Jett pulled me down, his lips meeting mine.

For a second, just for a second, I melted into the kiss. All of my buried emotions for him suddenly rushing back at me full force. Our lips started to move in sync with one another. It only took another few seconds for me to come to my senses and pull away.

"I still love you." He whispered, his voice laced with so much emotion that I actually believed him. I looked up into his eyes, looking for any signs that he might be lying, but I was suprised when I found none.

"Please Kendall. Just… give me another chance." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry." I said as I got up, slowly backing away from him. "I just… I can't. I'm sorry." I said before walking out of the room, feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

**Done! Again I want to apologize if the whole Jett thing was confusing. But it will be explained later in the story. Speaking of which, there are only about ten chapters at the most left in the story, and things are going to get a little intense. So yeah, poor Kendall is so confused now, and his feelings for Jett have resurfaced even though he still doesn't really trust him. But what are your thoughts on Jett? What about Kendall and his resurfaced feelings? And what do you think was up with James? Please let me know your thoughts! Next chapter should be up next weekend! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	18. Haywire

**A/N: Hello again everyone! It's time for a new chapter! Before we get started I would like to give a shout-out to LoveSparkle, Kameslover3, annabellex2, jamesmalowlover, BlueberryNinja, winterschild11, and Guest for reviewing last chapter! **

**I really love reading all of your guesses on what's going on! And I see that a few of you liked the Kett moment so I'll include more of those moments! And for those waiting for Kames, it's coming very soon ;) **

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the new chaper!**

* * *

******Haywire**

It had been exactly two days since the incident with Jett at the hospital. And in those two days I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I thought that I was over him. That I felt nothing but hate towards him. But I knew that I was just fooling myself. I knew that there was a part of me that still loved him and probably always would.

I walked over to my locker to grab my science book when I suddenly heard what sounded like Jett's voice in the distance. I turned my head to see him arguing with Dak and Lucy. I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but I could definitely make out the anger in his voice.

Jett had been released the day after the incident, seemingly making a miraculous recovery, but I knew better. I knew that he had probably used his powers to heal himself.

I turned back towards my locker, trying to focus in to see if I could hear what they were saying, but I couldn't. That's when my mind suddenly went into overdrive.

'_What if Lucy and Dak have powers too?'_ I thought to myself before deciding to brush off the thought for now. Surely I would've known by now if they had powers. Right?

"Kendall?"

I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, only to come face to face with Jett. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice him walk over.

"Hey." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Look," He sighed, seemingly trying to figure out what he was going to say. "I'm sorry. About back at the hospital." He said, although I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't regret it one bit. "I know I shouldn't have kissed you like that but-"

"No you're not." I muttered, cutting him off in the process.

"W-what?" He stammered, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I know you're not sorry that you kissed me. I can see it in your eyes." I said, ignoring the blush that was now forming on his cheeks.

"Okay no, I'm not sorry. I _love _you Kendall. What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" He asked, sounding kinda desperate at this point. That's when I suddenly remembered something.

"What about James?" I asked, watching as a look of confusion crossed his face.

"What about him?" Jett asked, sounding like he genuinely had no idea what I was talking about.

"I seem to remember just last week you said that you liked James, that he would choose you over me. Now here you are saying you're still in love with me." I said while giving him a challenging look, waiting for what excuse he would give me now.

"Kendall, I don't-" He started, only for me to cut him off.

"Save it Jett. I don't have time to deal with you. I have more important things to deal with." I said, slamming my locker shut and walking away in the process, ignoring the hurt look on his face.

XxX

I let out a sigh, checking my phone as I walking into my house. I noticed that I had texts from Carlos, Logan, and suprisingly James.

I knew that they were probably worried since I avoided them all day. It's not that didn't want to be around them, I just needed a little time to think.

I was getting ready to text them when I suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

I walked towards the door and answered it, expecting it to be Carlos and Logan, but I was suprised to find James at the other side of the door.

"Hey." I said, not bothering to fight the smile that had formed on my face at the sight of the brunette. But my smile quickly faded when I noticed the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked, quickly becoming worried.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly.

"Of course." I said, moving to the side so that he could come in.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this, but I didn't know who else to go to and you're one of the few people I really trust." He said.

I couldn't help the little feeling that I got when he said that he trusted me, but he sounded so scared, which didn't help my increasing worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Something's wrong with me." He said vaguely, taking a breath before continuing. "I keep spacing out, going through periods of time where it seems like I'm not in control. And my powers…" He muttered, looking down at his hands. "I'm losing control of them."

"Hey, it's going to be okay." I said, putting my hands over his, which were now shaking.

"I'm scared Kendall. What if I end up hurting someone without even realizing it?" He asked, looking like he was seconds away from a breakdown.

"That's not going to happen. The guys and I are going to help you. We're all in this together. Okay?" I asked, watching as he meekly nodded his head. "Alright. Now can you tell me when this all started?" I asked, hoping to get some kind of lead.

"Um… since around the time we left the hospital." He muttered.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I exclaimed.

"Well I was going to, but you were kinda avoiding everyone so I thought maybe you needed a little space." He explained.

"Right…" I muttered, feeling a little guilty for avoiding everyone. That's when something clicked.

"You said that you've been like this since we left the hospital right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, looking a little curious.

My mind immediately went back to when I first walked into Jett's hospital room. The distant look in his eyes, the way he seemed a little off.

"It's nothing. Look, we'll try and get with Carlos and Logan to see if we can figure out what's going on. In the meantime, since you're already here, maybe we should get a little more training in. Maybe it'll help you get a little more control over your powers for now until we find out what's wrong." I offered, both wanting to spend some time with the brunette and take my mind off Jett.

"Uh… I don't know if that's such a good idea." He said.

"Don't worry. You're not going to hurt me. But just in case…" I said, picking a coin from my pocket. I used my powers, watching as my skin turned to copper.

"Ready?" I asked while giving him a smal smile, watching as he gave me a hesitant nod.

* * *

**Done! So this chapter was mostly a filler, but it's also the set up for the last half of the story, meaning that it's almost over. On the plus side, you got a little Kett action! And I promise that there will be some Kames coming soon as well as some James POV so you can see what's going through his head!**

**So to recap, James' powers are acting up and Jett is still trying convince Kendall that he's changed and that he still loves him. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by this weekend so until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	19. Mistake

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Time for another update! Before we get started, I would really like to thank annabellex2, LoveSparkle, Cks (Guest), winterchild11, and EmeraldGrey57 for reviewing last chapter! **

**I really loved reading all your thoughts! And I see that alot of you are ready for Kames! Well, you will either love or hate me by the end of this chapter. That's all I'll say :P **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mistake

"I honestly can't think of anything that could cause something like that. I mean James has had good enough control over his powers for a while now. I can't think of a reason that they would start acting up now." Logan said thoughtfully as he healed me.

Training with James hadn't gone exactly as planned. Instead of helping him get control of his powers, I think I might've just made it worse.

"There. All better." Logan said as he stood up.

I glanced down at my skin, noticing that the bruises and burns from training were gone.

"I think I know what's going on." I said as I grabbed my backpack.

I had texted Logan to have him meet up with me at school a little earlier than usual so that he could heal me. And now that I was healed, I had a bone to pick with a certain someone.

"Wait, where are you going?" Logan asked.

"To talk to Jett. Alone." I said, noticing that he was following me.

"But-" He started, only for me to cut him off.

"No. I'm sorry Logan, but I need to do this alone." I said before walking off.

I headed straight for the auditorium, knowing that Jett would be there as he always was early in the morning.

Even though he had changed, there was one thing that definitely stayed the same, his love for acting. Every once in a while, I would happen to see him during class. I could see how passionate he was, and it hurt everytime because it only brought back memories of when we were together. But I knew that nothing could happen between us. Things were different now, and as much as I still loved him, I just couldn't bring myself to trust him. Especially given recent events.

I wasn't suprised in the least when I found him in the auditorium, sitting on the stage and staring off into space.

"Jett!" I yelled, effectively snapping him out of whatever trance he seemed to be in.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" He asked, giving me a confused look.

"What did you do to James?" I asked, glaring at the actor.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to him!" He exclaimed, looking at me like I had lost it.

"I don't have time for your games Jett! Something's wrong with James, and whatever it is, it happened when he was at the hospital with _you_." I informed him, noticing the look of shock on his face.

"Kendall, look at me. Look into my eyes." He said softly.

I had a snippy retort on the tip of my tongue, but for some reason, I actually found myself looking into his eyes.

"I know that this looks bad, but I swear to you, I didn't do anything to James." He said, his eyes never leaving mine.

I could always tell when Jett was lying. That was another thing that didn't change about him. He always got this kind of glint in his eyes whenever he lied to me. And I was suprised to find that he was telling the truth about not knowing about what's going on with James.

"But... if you didn't do it, then who did?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that someone did something to James?" Jett asked, sounding a little hesitant.

"I'm sure. He had a pretty good handle over his powers and now they're kinda out of control. And he said that he's been spacing out." I said, trying to think of anything that could cause something like that.

"You really care about him don't you?" I heard him ask softly, sounding a little hurt as well.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I groaned, running my hands through my hair in frustration as I threw myself down into one of the chairs.

"Because it's obvious." He said, taking a seat next to me. "You get this look when you start talking about him. The same look that you used to give me when we were together."

I looked up at him, noticing the emotion in his voice.

"Jett…" I said, trying to figure out what to say.

"It's okay. I can see you've moved on and-"

"That's just it! I haven't moved on!" I snapped, realizing seconds later that I had said it out loud.

"W-what?" He asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

I let out a sigh, inwardly cursing myself for slipping up like that. But the damage was already done.

"Okay yes, I still have feelings for you. It's true." I said, noticing the glimmer of hope in his eyes. "But _this _can't happen." I said, gesturing to the two of us.

"Because you don't trust me." Jett said, immediately getting where I was going with this.

"Right. I'm sorry." I said while getting up to leave. I started heading towards the door to leave the auditorium when I suddenly heard Jett's voice.

"Wait," He said, running to catch up to me. "I want to help."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wondering if he was talking about what I thought he was talking about.

"James. I want to help." He said simply.

"I don't think so." I replied, turning to leave again when he gently grabbed my wrist.

"Come on Kendall. I know that we aren't really on good terms right now, but James is a cool guy. And whether you like it or not, he's my friend too." He said gently while giving me a pleading look.

I looked into his eyes once again, looking for any signs of an ulterior motive, only to come up blank.

'_Maybe he really has changed…' _I thought to myself.

I didn't say anything, instead taking the chance to pull my wrist away from his grasp and running out of the auditorium, wanting to get out of there before I did something that I would regret.

XxX

"Come on Logan…" I muttered to myself.

The day was almost over and I hadn't seen James at all. Usually I would see him at lunch or in the hallways, but today there was no sign of him. And I had to admit that I was starting to get a little worried.

I knew that he was kind of an easy target now since he didn't really have control over his powers, but I didn't want to believe that anything had happened to him.

I let out a sigh of relief when I felt my phone vibrate, signaling that Logan had responded. I knew that he had study hall with James so he would know if James was here or not.

_Sorry, but I haven't seen him today. He wasn't in study hall today __ You don't think anything happened to him do you? –L_

I felt my blood run cold at the message, knowing that something must be wrong.

The sound of the bell ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly typed a message to Logan before leaving.

_I don't know. But I'm going to find out. –K_

XxX

I let out a sigh as I stepped onto the Diamonds porch before ringing the doorbell.

Since my last class of the day was study hall, I decided to just skip it since I knew I wouldn't be able to focus until I knew that James was okay.

With each second that passed I could feel myself getting more nervous. Thankfully, I noticed the door starting to open, revealing James on the other side.

"Kendall? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked while keeping his distance.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said as I walked into the house, feeling relieved to know that he was okay.

"Well after what happened yesterday, I decided it was best it was best if I just stayed away from people until I get my powers back under control. By the way, I'm _really _sorry about-" He started as he sat down on the couch, only for me to quickly cut him off.

"James! Seriously, stop apologizing. I'm fine now and I know you didn't do it on purpose." I said, chuckling a little in the process as I took a seat next to him.

"That's just it Kendall! I hate not having control over myself! What if it's worse next time? What if I end up hurting someone else?! This is exactly why I can't be at school! You saw what I did to you! What if-"

I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the need to calm him down, maybe it was me wanting to stop his rant/panic attack, or maybe it was just the overwhelming want to kiss him… So that's what I did.

I stopped him from talking by leaning forward, gently pressing my lips against his.

I felt him stiffen as our lips were connected, and for a second, I slightly started to regret this. But that regret faded away when I suddenly felt his lips moving as well, moving together in sync with mine.

In that moment, I forgot about everything. I forgot about Jett, about whoever was more than likely after James, about Carlos and Logan. The only thing that existed was James and I. But that moment was short-lived, as I suddenly felt him pushing me away, looking at me like I had grown two heads.

And that's when the regret came rushing back.

"What the hell Kendall?!" He snapped as he shot up from the couch, not noticing the lights starting to flicker.

"J-James…I…" I stammered, at a loss for words.

"Kendall… I think you should leave. Now." He said calmly, clearly trying to keep his powers under control.

I stared at him for a second before getting up, not wanting to be the reason he loses control again.

"I'm sorry." I muttered before leaving, knowing that I messes up yet again.

* * *

**Done! So yeah, I know you all are probably mad at that last part. But hey, at least you got a little Kames action! Right? :P**

**Anyways, to recap, Jett is _still _trying to convince Kendall that he's changed. And even though he still doesn't trust him. Kendall is starting to believe that maybe Jett has changed for the better. Jett knows about Kendall's feelings for James. Despite that, he seemingly wants to help James, who's powers are still acting up and is staying home to keep from hurting anyone. Kendall also decided to make a move on James, but it didn't exactly go as planned.**

**So what did you all think? I'd love to hear your thoughts! And who knows, if you review it may motivate me to update again Saturday! (Hint, Hint)**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	20. A Chance At Love

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Time for another update! I would like to give a shoutout to Kameslover3, BlueberryNinja, annabellex2, EmeraldGrey57, mambrino, LoveSparkle, winterschild11 and zombiekillah for reviewing last chapter! Thank you all so much for reviewing! **

**I see that you all enjoyed that Kames moment! If you liked that, then I'm pretty sure you're going to love this chapter! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Chance At Love**

"_What the hell Kendall?!" _

"_I think you should leave."_

James' words had been running through my head ever since the… incident.

I knew that I had really messed up this time. I just hoped that whoever was after James didn't decide to strike now. I knew that I had left both of us vulnerable, seeing as how our powers were connected to our emotions.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I wasn't expecting to see anyone else. I had decided to come to school early again so that I could have a little time to myself to think. So I was definitely suprised when I saw James waiting in the parking lot.

I quickly parked and got out of the car before making my way over to the brunet, hoping that nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly, momentarily forgetting about what had happened just yesterday.

"Nothing's wrong. And I'm not staying. I just… I wanted to talk to you." He said softly, looking anywhere but at me.

"Oh…" I said, not really knowing what to say to that. Then there was the fact that I was afraid of saying the wrong thing. So I just stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

He stood there for a few seconds before suddenly speaking up.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked gently, taking a couple of steps towards me.

"I… I uh…" I said, finding myself at a loss for words.

"Talk to me Kendall. I honestly want to know." He said, giving me a pleading look.

"Alright. I _may _have had feelings for you for a while now." I said, deciding to ignore the shocked look on his face and keep going. "And I knew that you probably wouldn't want to be with the guy that practically made your life a living hell." I said softly, nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

After a few seconds of silence, I glanced up at James. The shocked look was still on his face, but I could clearly see the mix of emotions in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say…" He said softly.

"You can say that you don't hate me. I mean, the way you snapped at me and told me to get out kinda had me worried." I said, giving him a small smile to let him know that there weren't any hard feelings.

"I honestly don't hate you. I used to, but ever since we talked and I got to know you a little better, I see that you were going through alot and that you're a really cool guy." He said, pausing for a second before continuing. "And I may have… actually enjoyed the kiss." He said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. Almost.

"Really?" I asked, a spark of hope igniting within me.

"Really. And I wouldn't really be opposed to having a relationship. _But,_" He said, making my happiness deflate a little. "If we're going to do this," He said, motioning between the two of us. "Then I want to take things slow." He finished.

"I can understand that." I said, smiling at the brunet as I walked closer to him. "So… does that mean that I have the honor of calling you my boyfriend?" I asked, not able to wipe the big grin off my face.

"Maybe. We'll see how it goes." He said, a smile forming on his face as he walked up to me, giving me a quick kiss before pulling away.

"I gotta go." He said, disappointment in his voice.

"Do you _have _to go?" I asked, not really wanting him to be alone right now.

"Yeah. I don't want to end up hurting anyone." He said softly, probably thinking about what happened a couple nights ago.

"That wasn't you. It's not like you did it on purpose." I said, subconsciously rubbing a spot where a bruise used to be before Logan healed.

"That's just it. I don't want to lose control again and end up hurting someone else."

I knew that he was right and that it wasn't really safe for him to be here right now. But that didn't mean that I had to like it.

"Alright. I'll come over after school. If that's okay with you." I added.

"Sure. But no training!" He said, making me chuckle a little.

"Fine. No training." I said.

"Alright. I'll see you later." He said as he started heading for his car.

"Later." I called after him, watching as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

I let out a sigh as soon as he left, the parking lot starting to fill up soon after he left.

Although I was happy that James was giving me a chance, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I knew that there was still a few problems that I had to deal with. Jett and whoever's after James being at the top of that list.

And although I didn't quite know how I was going to solve said problems, I knew that now that I had a chance with James, I wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin that chance.

I started heading to the courtyard, hoping to meet up with Carlos and Logan when I felt someone bump into me. As soon as our shoulders touched, what felt like a wave of energy surged through me. I felt myself start to become dizzy for a few seconds before everything came back into focus.

I turned around and saw that it was Dak that had bumped into me.

"Knight." He spat, looking at me with nothing but hatred in his eyes.

"Look Dak, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." I said, getting ready to turn around when he suddenly grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"I want you to stop hanging out with Jett." He said curtly.

"Okay first, you act like I'm actually going to listen to anything you say. Secondly, I wouldn't exactly call it hanging out. And third, you don't have to worry about that because I plan on keeping as much distance between the two of us as possible." I said before turning to leave again, only to be stopped for a second time.

"I mean it Knight. He's changing and I know that it has something to do with you. So just do him a favor and stay away from him." He spat before walking off, leaving me lost in thought.

* * *

**Done! I know it's a little shorter than usual but I wanted use this chapter to set up for what's getting ready to happen over the course of the next few chapters. But Kames is finally here and you got a little Dak x Kendall argument.**

**P.S. There is a scene in this chapter that might not seem important but it really is. It'll come up again in a few chapters. Can anyone guess what it is? I _might _do a one-shot for the first person that can guess what it is!**

**So what did you all think? Please let me know in a review! It'd be awesome if I can get to 100 reviews by the next chapter! :)**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
